MAS QUE UN ESTUDIANTE CAPITULO 1
by LOBINA16
Summary: La maestra tigresa se encuentra una nueva estudiante entrenando en el un felina muy especial ya que tiene un cierto parecido a ro con esa llegada traerían problemas entre ellas.Xia tenia un pasado un pokito triste para ella.bueno si les intereso lean esta historia,a por cierto no soy muy buena escribiendo SUMMARY.
1. Chapter 1

_**BUENO OLA ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA,ESPERO QUE ME DEN SUS OPINIONES SOBRE SI FALTA ALGO Y SI ME DARIAN DAR IDEAS PARA MAS CAPITULOS **_

_**ATTE:LOBINA16 **_

MAS QUE UNA ESTUDIANTE 1 PARTE

Estaba todo tranquilo en el valle de la paz, la mañana era perfecto para entrenar o tal vez para encontrarse con alguien importante. Pero cierta felina había despertado en el palacio de jade antes de que tocaran el gong el maestro shifu.

Tigresa se levantó sigilosamente a entrenar al bosque sin que nadie se despertara en las otras habitaciones. Salió por la ventana y se fue.

La felina en el camino escucho unos golpes era el mismo sonido que hacia ella al golpear los árboles o los pilares del palacio de jade.

TIGRESA: Que raro solo yo hago eso golpes tan fuertes

Fue a observar y vio una felina haciendo lo mismo pero con la diferencia que ella ya tenía sus patas con sangres de tanto golpe.

XIA: Creo que iré al rio a quitarme esta sangre y vendarme mis manos (patas)

Tigresa fue también para el rio y le dijo:

TIGRESA: QUIERES QUE TE AYUDE CON LAS VENDAS

XIA: NO QUIERO DARLE PROBLEMAS

TIGRESA: NO ES PROBLEMA PARA MI QUE SOY LA MAESTRA TIGRESA (LO DECIA CON CIERTO ORGULLO)

Xia no se había dado cuenta de quién era, pero si se había dado cuenta de que alguien la estaba observando que por cierto era tigresa.

TIGRESA: vendándole las patas le pregunto: ¿desde cuándo entrenas acá en el bosque?

XIA: NO HACE MUCHO EN VERDAD SOLO LLEVO 2 DIAS ACA

TIGRESA: Y DE DONDE ERES

XIA: NO LO SE, ME ACUERDO DE QUE ESTABA EN LAS MONTAÑAS Y SOLO BAJE NADA MAS

Tigresa quedo pensativa, de repente le llego olor a sangre y para su impresión era del abdomen de xia.

TIGRESA: TAMBIEN QUIERES QUE TE AYUDE CON EL VENDAJE DE TU AMDOMEN

Xia quedo sorprendida y se digo a ella misma como supo de la herida de mi abdomen

TIGRESA: COMO TE HICISTE ESA HERIDA

XIA: ESTUVE PELEANDO CON UN MANADA DE LOBOS

TIGRESA: GUAUUUU PARA TU CORTA EDAD ERA BASTANTE VALIENTE

XIA: GRACIAS MAESTRA (CON UNA REVERENCIA)

TIGRESA PENSO ESTÁ HERIDA DEBO AYUDARLA Y ADEMAS DEJARLA QUE SE QUEDE EN EL PALACIO DE JADE

TIGRESA: XIA ESTAS HERIDA VAMOS AL PUEBLO PARA QUE TE VENDEN Y PARA QUE VAYAS AL PALACIO DE JADE.

Xia solo asintió con la cabeza, porque el dolor de abdomen le dolía pero no quería causar molestias más de lo que ya había hecho.

MIENTRAS EN EL PALACIO DE JADE

El gong ya había sonado y el maestro shifu fue a las habitaciones a saludar a sus alumnos, todos salieron de sus habitaciones para saludarlo.

MAESTRO SHIFU: BUENOS DIAS KIM Y BENGALA

KIM Y BENGALA: BUENOS DIA ABUELO (AL UNISONO)

MAESTRO SHIFU: BUENOS DIAS PANDA Y TIGRESA

Solo el panda contesto pero se quedó con el saludo de su hija

MAESTRO SHIFU: PANDA DONDE ESTA MI HIJA

PO: DEBE A VER IDO A ENTRENAR AL BOSQUE SUS GOLPES Y ADEMAS YA CONOCE A TIGRESA MAESTRO SHIFU.

MAESTRO SHIFU: ESTA BIEN HABLARE CUANDO REGRESE MI HIJA

(EN UN TONO PREOCUPADO)

MAESTRO SHIFU: PO VAYAN A DESAYUNAR Y DESPUES AL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO

PO: SI YA TENGO HAMBRE

Kim y bengala ya se habían adelantado y estaban esperando a su padre que les preparara el desayuno (po siempre era el que preparaba todo para comer)

KIM: PAPA YA VEN A DESAYUNAR

BENGALA: SI PAPA YA TENEMOS HAMBRE

Bueno todos terminaron de desayunar y fueron al salón a entrenar, mientras el maestro shifu fue a meditar y esperar a tigresa que llegara.

EN EL CAMINO AL PUEBLO….

TIGRESA: XIA COMO VA LA HERIDA DEL AMDOMEN

Xia no le contesto ya que le dolía y le estaba sangrando la herida de nuevo

TIGRESA: XIA DEBEMOS DESCANSAR POR TU ESTADO Y VENDARTE DENUEVO LA HERIDAS DE LAS MANOS Y EL AMDOMEN

XIA: MAESTRA TIGRESA RESISTIRE HASTA LA ENFERMERIA DEL PUEBLO (LE DECIA CON CIERTO DOLOR)

TIGRESA: XIA NO SEA TESTARUDA Y DESCANSEMOS PARA VENDARTE DE NUEVO

XIA: ESTA BIEN SOLO POR QUE ME ESTA SANGRANDO MUCHO NADA MAS POR ESO

Xia sabía que debería curarse la herida y vendarse pero ella era orgullosa y terca para que se dejarse .Pero tigresa notaba cierto parecido con ella cuando era más joven.

TIGRESA: YA ESTA, NO SANGRARA ESTA QUE LLEGUEMOS A LA ENFERMERIA DEL PUEBLO Y MI AMIGA VIVORA TE AYUDE CON LA HERIDA

XIA: LA MAESTRA VIVORA ES ENFERMERA

TIGRESA: SI Y ADEMAS SE CASO CON GRULLA QUE AL IGUAL QUE ELLA ES DOCTOR

Llegaron al valle de la paz y fueron a la enfermería por el estado de xia.

Al entrar al ala enfermería encontraron a víbora y tigresa le dijo que ayudara a una estudiante que encontró en el bosque.

VIVORA: TIGRESA TANTO TIEMPO QUE NO BAJAVAS AL VALLE Y ME VENIA A VER

TIGRESA: VIVORA AMIGA (dándole un abraso)

TIGRESA: VÍVORA DESPUES HABLAMOS NECESITO AYUDA.

VIVORA: QUE PASO TE HICISTE ALGUNA HERIDA

TIGRESA: NO ES PARA MI

VIVORA: ENTONCES PARA QUIEN ES (DIGO AL CONFUNDIDA)

TIGRESA: ES PARA XIA ESTA HERIDA EN EL AMDOMEN Y NECESITA URGENTE QUE LA VENDAS

Víbora vio una silueta femenina y con una mano en el abdomen tratando de apretarla para que no saliera la sangre de esa parte de su cuerpo.

VIVORA: TIGRESA DI LE QUE PASE Y TU DENTRAS CONMIGO PARA ACOMPAÑARLA

Tigresa le digo a xia, ella asintió con la cabeza y entro con ella a ala enfemeria para su herida

VIVORA: XIA DEBO VENDARTE, QUITATE LA BLUSA

XIA: SI

TIGRESA: VIVORA NECESITAS AYUDA?

VIVORA: SI PASAME ESAS VENDAS PORFAVOR

Después de unos minutos por fin habían terminaron de vendarle y xia ya estaba un poco incomoda con la situación a pesar que ella también era un hembra.

VIVORA: TIGRESA COMO SE HISO LA HERIDA XIA

TIGRESA: LARGA HISTORIA PERO PUEDES VENIR HOY AL PALACIO Y ALLI TE CUENTO TODO LO QUE HA PASADO CON XIA

VIVORA: ESTA BIEN TIGRESA PERO AHORA DEBES IRTE AL PALCION, XIA SE VE CANSADA Y SE NOTA QUE NO AH COMIDO EN ESTOD DIAS

TIGRESA: LO SE, ME DIJO QUE NO HAB IA COMIDO NI DORMIDO HACE 3 DIAS

VIVORA: ENTONCES DEBES APURARTE PARA IR CON ELLA AL PALACIO

TIGRESA: BUENO VIVORA NO VEMOS MASTARDE EN EL PALACIO

VIVORA: SI PERO DESPUES QUE TERMINE MI TURNO IRE

Tigresa y Víbora se despidieron, xia ya había salido pero se despidió antes de la maestra víbora

Que la vería en la tarde en el palacio de jade.

TIGRESA: ADIOS AMIGA VIVORA

XIA: ADIOS MAESTRA VIVORA (con una reverencia) Xia la respetaba aunque se había vuelto una enfermera en el pueblo a un seguía siendo un maestra para ella de los 5 furiosos.

_**BUENO TERMINO YA LA 1 PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA SI LES GUSTO O LE FALTO ALGO DIGANME EN LOS COMENTARIOA ESO ADIOS HASTA LA PROXIMA**_

MÁS QUE UNA ESTUDIENTE 2 PARTE

BUENO ACA SIGUE LA OTRAS PARTE RECUERDEN QUE LAS SEPARE SOLO PARA QUE NO SEAN TAN EXTENSAS OAJALA QUE ESL JUSTE

Tigresa y xia ya habían llegado al principio de la escalera del palacio de jade

XIA: MAESTRA TIGRESA GRACIAS POR LA AYUDA Y POR ESO PROPONGO ALGO

TIGRESA:(confundida) SI PERO QUE PROPUESTA

XIA: LE HECHO UN CARRERA HASTA LLEGAR A LA ENTRADA DEL PALACIO DE JADE

Tigresa la miro confundida por su estado era imposible que llegara allá, pero lo importante es que tenía un buen humor.

TIGRESA: ACEPTO PERO NO CREO QUE ME GANES

XIA: ESO LO VEREMOS (con un risita)

XIA: A LA CUENTA DE TRES

TIGRESA: UNO, DOS Y TRES

XIA ANTES QUE DIJIERA TRES TIGRESA, YA HABIA SALIDO CORRIENDO EN 4 PATA A PESAR DE SU HERIDA.

TIGRESA QUEDO ASOMBRADA CON LA VELOCIDAD QUE PARTIO, PERO NO LA DEJARIA QUE GANARA TAN FACIL

TIGRESA: NO ME GANARAS XIA (ALCANSANDO A XIA DE UNA CARRERA)

XIA: GANARE AUNQUE ESTE HERIDA

Xia y Tigresa iban cabeza a cabeza, cuando de repente se distrae xia y gana la maestra tigresa

XIA: NO VALE ME DISTRAJE POR LA AVE QUE PASO

TIGRESA: LO SIENTO XIA PERO TE GANE (con cierta burla)

La maestra tigresa y xia entraron al palacio y enco0ntraron al maestro shifu meditando.

MAESTRO SHIFU: HIJA DONDE ESTABAS

TIGRESA: ENTRENANDO EN EL BOSQUE

MAESTRO SHIFU: Y ELLA ESA FELINA QUIEN ES

TIGRESA: PAPA LA ENCONTRE ENTRENANDO CON LOS ARBOLES Y LE HISIERON UNA HERIDA EN EL AMDOMEN POR UN PELEA

Tigresa le explico toda lo que paso con xia, como se hiso esa herida y que planes quería para ella la maestra tigresa en el futuro

Xia solo miraba extrañada la conversación del maestro y tigresa que le explicaba algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar.

MAESTRO SHIFU: BUENO HIJA, XIA SE PODRA QUEDAR EN EL PALACIO PORFAVOR MUESTRALE LA HABITACION DONDE SE VA QUEDAR

TIGRESA: SI MAESTRO

TIGRESA: XIA TE MOSTRARE LA HABITACION QUE TEQUEDARAS PARA QUE DESEMPAQUES Y DESCANSES PARA QUE TE RECUPERES

XIA: SI MAESTRA TIGRESA

TIGRESA: YA BASTA DE FORMALIDADES SOLO DIME TIGRESA

Xia solo asintió con la cabeza y entro a su nueva habitación en el palacio

TIGRESA: XIA DESCANSA Y DESPUES TE VERE COMO SIGUES CON TU HERIDA

XIA: SI PERO AHORA DESCANSARE ESTOY CANSADA, NO HE DORMIDO BIEN EN DIAS (lo dijo con cansancio y un bostezo)

TIGRESA: SI TE DEJARE TRANQUILA

Tigresa se fue al salón de entrenamiento y le cerró la puerta de la habitación a xia.

Cuando entro al salón de entrenamiento vio que po estaba meditando mientras que sus hijos Kim y bengala entrenaban entre ello todo lo que habían aprendido.

KIM: MIRA BENGALA LLEGO MAMA

BENGALA: SI PAREMOS DE ENTRENAR PARA SALU….

No alcanso a terminar la palabra cuando Kim le pego una pata y lo mando volando contra la pared

KIM: LO SIENTO BENGALA, TE PEGE MUY FUERTE?

BENGALA:SI PERO NO ME DOLIO TANTO(lo dijo con sarcasmo para que no se notara que por dentro quería matar a su hermana)

TIGRESA:KIM ,BENGALA ESTAN ENTRENANDO MUY DURO HOY

KIM:SI MAMA PERO SE ME PASO LA MANO CON BENGALA

BENGALA:NO ESTOY BIEN NO ME DOLIO TANTO

Kim y Bengala le iban a preguntar a tigresa por qué tan tarde pero eso a ello no le incumbía sino a po y al maestro shifu

PO:AMOR DONDE ESTABAS ME TENIAS PREOCUPADO (la beso y la abraso tiernamente)

TIGRESA:LO SE AMOR PERO ESTABA ENTRENANDO EN EL BOSQUE Y TENGO QUE CONTARTE ALGO

PO:DIME ENCONTRASTE ALGO O ALGUIEN?

TIGRESA:SI ES UNA FELINA,LA ENCONTRE PRACTICANDO Y TENIA HERIDA EN EL AMDOMEN ASI QUE LA TRAGE AQUÍ PARA QUE SE QUEDARA

PO:POR QUE SE HISO ESA HERIDA?

TIGRESA:TE LO CONTARE AMOR ,PERO NO S ELO DICES A NADIEN YA

PO:LO PROMETO

TIGRESA:ME DIJO QUE SE DEFENDIA DE UNA MANADA DE LOBOS QUE LA ATACARON

PO:WUAAAAUUU Y DERROTO TODA LA MANADA?

TIGRESA:SI PERO NINGUNA PALABRA MAS YA

PO:NO ROMPERE MI PALABRA AMOR

TIGRESA:AHORA MISMO XIA ESTA EN UNA HABITACION LA DEJE DESCANSAR POR EL VIAJE Y SU HERIDA

PO:BUENO PERO DEBEMOS AVISARLE A KIM Y BENGALA PARA QUE NO SE ASUSTEN O DIGAN QUE ES UNA ESTRAÑA

TIGRESA:SI ES LO MEJOR, YO IRE A HABLAR CON ELLOS.

Tigresa fue a donde Kim y bengala que por cierto ya estaba en sus habitaciones meditando, pero cierto felino aún estaba adolorido por la patada de su hermana.

BENGALA:AUNSSSHHHH ME DUELE AUN LA PATADA CREO QUE LE DIRE A VIVORA SI ME PUEDE HACER APUCULTURA

KIM:BENGALA NO TE QUEJES TAN ALTO ME DESCONCENTRO EN MI MEDITACION(decías de una habitación a otra)

BENGALA:BUENO PERO ME DEBES UNA POR LA PATADA

KIM:YA PERO DEJA MEDITAR PORFAVOR

Bengala iba saliendo de su habitación cuando escucho unos sonidos extraños en la habitación del lado de él.

Fue a investigar cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación encontró una felina con vendas y solo tapada de la cintura hacia abajo. Bengala quedo sorprendido ,que hacia una felina extraña en otra habitación del palacio. Y sin que ella sintiera entro a la habitación de xia.

BENGALA:GUA QUE PELAJE MAS BONITO TIENE

Xia lo sintió y de repente bengala ya tenía una felina encima de le apuntándole con una daga en el cuello.

XIA: SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES AQUÍ EN MI HABITACION?(pregunto mirando a los ojos de bengala )

BENGALA:LO SIENTO PERO LA QUE ME DEBE DAR UNA EXPLICACION ERES TU ¿QUIEN ERES?

XIA:LO SIENTO, ME LLAMO XIA Y ME TRAJO LA MAESTRA TIGRESA

BENGALA:MI MAMA TE TRAJO?(Extrañado)

XIA:SI LA MAESTRA Y SOLO FUA POR QUE …..

No alcanzo a terminar la palabra porque su herida le había dolido y sangrado de nuevo

BENGALA:QUE TE PASO ESTA SANGRANDO

XIA:LOSE PERO ESTARE BIEN

En ese momento entra tigresa a ver como estaba xia y para su sorpresa estaba acompañada por su hijo bengala

TIGRESA:A VEO QUE ESTAS ACOMPAÑADA Y COMO TE SINTES XIA

XIA:SI MEJOR PERO ESTOY SANGRANDO DENUEVO CREO QUE DEBERA CAMBIARME DE VENDAS (con un poco de dolor )

TIGRESA:BENGALA QUE HACES AQUÍ EN ESTA HABITACION?

BENGALA:(con vergüenza)HEE SOLO SENTI UNO SONIDO Y VINE A INVESTIGAR NADA MAS

TIGRESA:ESO NADA MAS(con picardía y un sonrisa malévola)

BENGALA:SI MAMA ESO NADA MAS (bengala para salir del apuro fingió ser llamado por su abuelo)

BENGALA:ESCUCHAS ESO MAMA ME ESTA LLAMANDO MI ABUELO , ME IRE PARA QUE MI ABUELO NO ME REGAÑE

Tigresa quedo con una cara de que paso yo no escuche nada y xia ya estaba como una bomba que iba estallar de vergüenza por lo que paso en su habitación

XIA:MAESTRA PUEDE SALIR DE MI HABITACION ,QUIERO CAMBIARME DE VENDAS

TIGRESA:PERO NECESITAS AYUDA?

Xia en si sabía que la necesitaba pero esa situación la ponía incomoda y no quería pedir a ayuda a nadie

XIA:NO MAESTRA LO HARE SOLO SOLA Y PORFAVOR PUEDE SALIR DE LA HABITACION

TIGRESA:BIEN LO HARE, PERO TENDRAS QUE VENIR A CENAR CON LOS DEMAS ESTA NOCHE

Tigresa salió de la habitación y fue a ver a su hija Kim para decirle que estaba xia en la otra habitación para que no se asustara o algo así. Tigresa fue donde Kim y la encontró meditando

KIM:MAMA NO SABES QUE ES PRIVASIDAD(un poco molesta por la interrupción)

TIGRESA:KIM NECESITO HABLAR SOBRE ALGUIEN

Kim se dio vuelta y le puso atención sobre el tema

KIM:MAMA PERO DE QUIEN ME QUIERES HABLAR

TIGRESA:IRE DIRECTO AL GRANO,MIRA HIJA HAY UNA FELINA EN LA OTRA HABITACION Y QUIERO PRESENTARLA AHORA

KIM:PERO MAMA POR QUE LA TRAJISTE ,QUE YO SEPA TU NUNCAS TRAES ANADIEN AL PALACIO

TIGRESA: ESTABA HERIDA Y NO PODIA DEJARLA ALLI EN EL BOSQUE

KIM:SI PERO MAMA ME LA PRESENTAS YA (con cierta curiosidad por la felina)

TIGRESA:SI VAMOS

XIA:PERO MAMA Y BENGALA YA SE LA PRESENTATASTE?

TIGRESA:DIJAMOS QUE EL YA SE LE PRESENTO A ELLA (con un risa picara)

Tigresa y Kim fueron a la habitación para que la conociera a xia

MIENTRAS CON BENGALA…

Bengala había salido muy avergonzado por la situación que encontró a xia y por la cara y suposición que hiso su mama al entrar a la habitación

BENGALA:UFFF DE LA QUE ME SALVE

Mientras iba caminando se encontró a su papa y al maestro shifu caminando junto y hablando sobre los rollos sagrados. Bengala iba distraído por lo que choco con su abuelo y su papa

MAESTRO SHUFI:BENGALA POR QUE TAN DISTRAIDO

PO:SI HIJO PASO ALGO?

BENGALA:NO PARA NADA QUE PODRIA PASAR ACA EN EL PALACIO(nervioso )

PO:NO LO SE DINOS TU A NOSOTROS

MAESTRO SHIFU:BENGALA POR QUE NO VAS A MEDITAR

BENGALA:SI ABUELO ESO DEBE SER ME FALTA MEDITAR

Bengala sabía que no era eso lo que lo tenía distraído sino la situación vergonzosa que le paso con xia, además tenía que pensar lo que le diría a su mama por la mentira de que su abuelo lo había llamado cuando no era cierto.

Bengala fue a meditar y dejo a los maestros pasearse tranquilo por los pasillos y dejarlos hablar sobre los rollos sangrados.

EN LA HABITACION DE XIA…..

Xia sintió que habrían la puerta de su habitación y para su sorpresa era la maestra tigresa y Kim si hija.

TIGRESA:XIA QUIERO PRESENTARTE A ALGUIEN

XIA:PERO A QUIEN ADEMAS DE SU HIJO BENGALA?

TIGRESA:BUENO PERO EL SE PRESENTO A TI

Xia quedo avergonzada recordando de la situación, pero pronto volvió a su realidad

TIGRESA:XIA ELLA E SMI HIJA KIM

KIM:OLA SOY KIM Y TU TE LLAMAS….

XIA:XIA MUCHO GUSTO KIM

TIGRESA:XIA LO SINETO POR DECIRTE ESO PERO AHUN TE SANGRA TU HERIDA

XIA:NO PARA NADA YA ESTA MEJOR

De repente hubo un sonido como si alguien tenía hambre en la habitación donde estaba xia,kim y la maestra tigresa

XIA:AUSH PARECE QUE TENGO HAMBRE

KIM:SI YA ES HORA DE CENAR A MI TANBIEN ME DIO HAMBRE

TIGRESA:LOSE POR ESO LE DIRE A PO QUE COCINE SUS FAMOSOS FIDEOS

XIA:QUE ES ESO?

Kim y la maestra la miraron con cara de confundida y sorprendida a la vez

KIM Y TIGRESA:QUEEEEE!(al unísono)

XIA:SI ES QUE CUANDO ESTABA EN EL BOSQUE SOLO COMIA FRUTA,A PESAR DE SER UNA FELINA

KIM:LO BUENO DE ESTO ES QUE COMERAS FIDEOS DE PAPA

TIGRESA:KIM ,XIA VAMOS A BUSCAR A PO PARA QUE COCINE Y A BENGALA

XIA:YO PUEDO IR POR VENGALA SI QUIEREN

KIM:SI PERO DEBES IR AL ARBOL DE LA SABIDURIA ¿SABES DONDE ESTA?

XIA:SI LO ALCANSE A VER CUANDO YA VENIA TERMINANDO LAS ESCALERAS

TIGRESA:BUENO KIM Y YO VAMOS POR PO Y TU XIA POR BENGALA

Xia salió corriendo en 4 patas del pasillo y fue a buscar a bengala. Mientras Kim y tigresa fueron por po y el maestro shifu.

EN EL ARBOL DE LA SABIDURIA…..

Debajo de el árbol había una silueta de un tigre meditando y a la vez pensando en lo que había pasado en el día

BENGALA:(en sus pensamientos)DE LA QUE ME SALVE ,OJALA QUE XIA Y MI MAMA SE ALLAN OLVIDADO DE LO QUE INVENTE PARA SALVARME MI PELLEJO

Luego de unas horas ya se estaba escondiendo el sol. Bengala sintió como cierto ruido, iba subiendo las escaleras donde estaba el meditando.

Para su sorpresa era xia la que menos quería ver solo por estar avergonzado con ella por la situación en su habitación

XIA:BENGALA

BENGALA:XIA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ

XIA:YA VAMOS A CENAR,VIENES

BENGALA:SI PERO ANTES DEBO PREGUNTARTE ALGO SOBRE LA HERIDA

XIA:COMO ME LA HISE?

BENGALA:SI TENGO CURIOSIDAD SOBRE ESO

Xia se sentó al lado de él y le explico cómo se la había hecho

XIA:BUENO BENGALA ESTABA DEFENDIENDOME POR UN MANADA DE LOBOS QUE ME ATACO CUANDO ESTA DESCANSANDO

BENGALA:Y COMO TE ISISTE ESA HERIDA

XIA:ME LA ME LA HISO UN LOBO CUANDO LE PEGE UN PATADA FRONTAL ,ME LA DETUBO Y ME CORTO CON SU ESPADA EN EL AMDOMEN

BENGALA:PERO LOS MATASTE A TODOS

XIA:NO LOS OTROS SE ESCAPARON

Bengala quedo sorprendido como ella sola pudo detener a esa manada de lobos que la atacaban

XIA:BENGALA YA TE CONTE POR QUE ME HISE ESA HERIDA ,AHORA¿VAMOS A COMER?

BENGALA:SI TAMBIEN ME DIO HAMBRE

Bengala decía que aparecer se había olvidado de la situación vergonzosa de esta mañana

Bengala y xia bajaban lo más rápido posible y llegaron de un pique al palacio de jade

MIENTRAS EN LA COCINA….

Estaba tigresa, Kim y po .Po estaba cocinando ,mientras tigresa y Kim estaban en la mesa esperando por xia y bengala

KIM:MAMA COMO BENGALA CONOCIO A XIA?

TIGRESA:(risa picarona)BENGALA DIJO QUE SINTIO UNOS RUIDOS Y FUA A VER ,HAY VIO A XIA Y SE LE PRESENTO

Kim quedo sorprendida. Ella conocía a bengala y el solo se presentaba si a él lo presentaban. La maestra tigresa sintió con sus finos orejas uno ruidos que venían desde afuera ,era bengala y xia que venían haciendo una carrera desde el árbol de la sabiduría hasta la cocina donde estaba su hermana y su mama y papa.

PO:AMOR LA SOPA YA ESTA LISTA

KIM:HUELE RICO,¿ME SIRVES?

PO:SALE SOPA

TIGRESA:PO ESPERA DEJA VER ALGO AFUERA

Mientras todos comían la maestra tigresa fue ver lo que pasaba, para su sorpresa era xia y bengala que no alcanzaron a parar y los 2 chocaron a querer llegar 1 a la cocina. Tigresa los miro y se reía a carcajadas por lo que veía, bengala y xia allí en el piso.

TIGRESA:BENGALA,XIA ESTAN BIEN?

XIA:SI SOLO QUE LE GANE A BENGALA

BENGALA:OLLE ISISTE PILLERIA ME DISTRAJISTE

XIA:ESO NO ES VERDAD ,TU ME MIRASTE Y YO SOLO APROVECHE NADA MAS

TIGRESA:BUENO PERO LLEGARON A CENAR QUIEREN PASAR?

Xia pasó primero y después bengala, la maestra tigresa paso al último. Kim estaba comiendo junto con su papa.

Po miro a bengala parecía que viniera todo agitado de una carrera junto con xia que estaba igual que bengala

PO:QUIEREN COMER?

XIA Y BENGALA(al unísono):SI POR FAVOR

PO:SALE SOPA

Ya habían terminado de cenar ,bengala se había quedado a lavar los platos mientras los demás se iban a descansar del largo día que habían tenido.

Xia también se había quedado solo para ver a bengala cumplir la parte de la apuesta que habían hecho antes de partir la carrera .

XIA: LAVAS BASTANTE BIEN LOS PLATOS(lo decía con un tono de burla y superioridad por haber llegado primera)

BENGALA:SI PERO ESO FUE TRAMPA

XIA:PEROYO NO FUE EL QUE SE DISTRAGO(riéndose)

BENGALA:SI YA LO ADMITO PERO TE KIERO DECIR ALGO

XIA:DIME?

BENGALA:QUE TAL SI HACEMOS UNA CARRERA HASTA LAS HABITACIONES

XIA:SI QUIERES QUE TE GANE DE NUEVO PERO SI TU PIERDES TENDRAS QUE LAVAR TODOS LOS PLATO POR UN SEMANA¿ACEPTAS?

BENGALA:SI ACEPTO

XIA:A LA CUANTA DE 3

BENGALA:1,2 Y ….

XIA:3

Bengala salió disparado para tomar ventaja. Pero xia no se quedó atrás y le tomo la pata, lo hecho para atrás. Bengala hiso los mismo pero tuvo un pequeño accidente, por desgracia al tomar la pata de su compañera de carrera perdió el equilibrio y entraron a la pieza de tigresa y po

La maestra tigresa despertó ,todo quedo en silencio ,mientras ciertos individuos se arrastraban por el suelo para que no los descubrieran por lo que habían hecho.

BENGALA:XIA ESTAMO EN PROBLEMA , NO SABES COMO SE PONE MAMA CUANDO LA DESPIERTAN

XIA:PERO BENGALA QUE PUEDE PASAR?'

BUENO QUEDARE AQUI PARA QUE IMAGINEN LO QUE IRA A SER LA MESTRA TIGRESA CON SU HIJO Y SU NUEVA ESTUDIENTE.

BUENO EN VERDAD EL CASTIGO QUE LES VA DAR .HE CREO QUE LO DIVIDIERE EN 2 PARTES PARA QUE NO SEA TAN EXTENSO EN CAPITULO

Se despide su escritora lobina16

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ola de nuevo soy lobina16 ahora solo escribiré la continuación del capítulo anterior* MAS QUE UN ESTUDIANTE***_

_**CONTINUACION DE LA HISTORIA….**_

EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ YA HABIA AMANECIDO, YA HABIA SONADO EL GONG EL MAESTRO SHUFI IBA A SALUDAR A SU ALUMNOS E HIJA .YA TODO ESTABAN FUERAS DE SUS HABITACIONES.

MAESTRO SHIFU: BUENOS Y KIM

TIGRESA: BUENOS DIAS PAPA

KIM Y BENGALA: BUENOS DIA ABUELO(al unísono)

MAESTRO SHIFU: BUENOS DIAS XIA

XIA: BUENOS DIAS MAESTRO SHIFU

Pero faltaba alguien el panda a pesar de estar con tigresa durmiendo en su misma pieza aún no se despertaba.

MAESTRO SHIFU: PANDA, PANDA (enfurecido)

PO:(con sueño) BUENOS DIAS MAESTRO

MAESTRO SHIFU: YA TODO ESTAN EN PIE VAYAN A TOMAR DESAYUNO

Todo fueron a desayunar, xia y bengala esperaron que ya a tigresa se le había olvidado todo pero no era maestra lo haría sufrir con solo el entrenamiento que les esperaba a los 2 por la noche anterior.

TIGRESA:(seria) XIA Y BENGALA IRAN CONMIGO PARA ENTRENAR AL BOSQUE

KIM: MAMA Y YO DEBO IR TAMBIEN?

TIGRESA: NO TU ESTARAS MEDITANDO CON TU ABUELO O SINO ENTRENANDO EN EL SALON

Kim solo asintió con la cabeza .sabía que algo andaba mal con su mama

PO: AMOR TE SIENTES BIEN

TIGRESA: DE MARAVILLA (sonrisa malévola)

PO (tragando grueso): ENTONCES DEBO IR A ENTRENAR KIM ACOMPAÑAS A TU PADRE?

KIM: SI PAAAPA (asustada por la cara de su mama)

MAESTROSHIFU: SI YA TERMINARON DE DESAYUNAR PORFAVOR VAYAN A ENTRENAR

TODOS: SI MAESTRO

Tigresa se acercó a su padre y le explico que iba al bosque con xia y bengala a entrenar. El maestro shifu le dijo que sí.

_**EN EL CAMINO AL BOSQUE…**_

XIA: MAESTRA NO ENSEÑARA ALGUN GOLPE?

TIGRESA:NO SOLO ARAN UN ENTRENAMIENTO ESPECIAL

Bengala tiro para atrás a xia diciéndole al oído.

BENGALA:XIA ESTO NO ESTA BIEN NOS CASTIGARA SOLO CON ENTRENAMIENTO?

XIA:NOLO SE TU YA DEBERIA CONOCER A TU MAMA

BENGALA:PERO SE HABRA ACORDADO DE LO DE ANOCHE?

XIA:EN VERDDA YO CREO QUE SI Y NOS VA A CASTIGAR CON ENTRENAMIENTO DURO

Bengala en sus pensamientos sabía que sí y que al atardecer saldrían muy cansado de este entrenamiento especial según su mama

TIGRESA:BENGALA ,XIA QUE ESTAN HABLANDO?

XIA:NADA MAAAESTRA TIGRESA(nerviosa)

BENGALA:SI NADA MAMA

Tigresa ya había escuchado sus orejas son muy sensibles ,y al fin llegaron al lugar habían era donde tigresa había encontrado a xia.

TIGRESA:BENGALA HACE 50 LAGARTIGAS Y 100 AMDOMINALES

BENGALA:PERO….

TIGRESA:ES UN ORDEN(mirándolo enojada)

XIA:MAESTRA TIGRESA Y YO QUE HARE?

TIGRESA:HACE 50 SENTADILLAS Y 100 LAGARTIJAS

Xia asintió con la cabeza sabe que la maestra estaba castigándolo por lo de anoche

XIA:MAESTRA ESTA ENOJADA?

TIGRESA:Y SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE YO ESTARIA ENOJADA?

XIA:NO LO SE PERO MEJOR ME CALLO(tragando grueso)

_**EN EL PALACIO DE JADE….**_

TODO ESTABAN ENTRENADO,PO ESTABA ENSEÑANDO UN ATAQUE NUEVO A KIM SOLO MIRABA Y PRACTICABA DESPUES DE SU PAPA.

KIM:PAPA ESTAS EGURO QUE ES ASI?

PO:SI KIM PERO HABRE UN POCO MAS TUS BRASOS

KIM:(curiosidad):PAPA SABES SI MAMA ESTABA E NOJADA CON MI HERMANO Y XIA?

PO:NO HIJA, PERO PUEDE SER POR QUE ANOCHE LA DESPERTARON Y ROMPIERON LA PUERTA DE LA HABITACION

KIM:QUE HICIERON QUEEEE?(O-O)

PO:ESO DESPERTANRO A MAMA Y SUPONGO QUE LOS CASTIGARA

Kim se desconcentro por lo que dijo po, y no pudo hacer el ataque

PO:HIJA NO TE DESCONCENTRES

KIM:PAPA YA TERMINAMOS TENGO QUE HACER ALGO

PO:IRAS A SALVAR A TU HERMANO Y A XIA?

KIM:NOO,BUENO YA SI SABES QUE MAMA CASTIGARA MUY FUERTE A LOS 2

PO:SI ES VERDAD MEJOR ANDA YO IRE A MEDITAR CON TU ABUELO

KIM:SI ADIOS PAPA

Kim salió corriendo en 4 patas, bajó las escaleras ,cruzo el pueblo y llego muy rápido al bosque

_**EN EL BOSQUE…**_

Xia y bengala ya están exhaustos. Hicieron todo lo que les ordeno la maestra tigresa y la maestra le tenía una pequeña sorpresa a eso 2

TIGRESA:XIA Y BENGALA YA VOLVAMOS AL PALACIO DE JADE

XIA Y BENGALA:SIIIIII(con felicidad)

Kim venia ya llegando cuando choco con la maestra y con la fuerza que venía todo salieron volando .

TIGRESA:KIM CUAL ES EL MOTIVO DE VENIR TAN RAPIDO?

KIM:HEEEM,HEMMM A SI MI ABUELO OSEA TU PAPA NO LLAMA A TODOS MAMA

TIGRESA:ENTONCES QUE ESPERAMOS VAMOS KIM

KIM:MAMA ¿ MI HERMANO Y XIA?

TIGRESA:ESTAN AYA DESCANSANDO

Bengala estaba tirado en un árbol junto con xia que ya está más que cansada por el castigo que le dio la maestra tigresa

KIM:XIA Y BENGALA YA VAMOS EL ABUELO NOS LLAMA

BENGALA:SI ALTIRO

XIA:YA

Todos fueron corriendo junto con tigresa y Kim .Xia y bengala quedaron un poco atrasado por el cansancio pero tomaron fuerzas y llegaron por fin al pueblo .Tigresa y los demás estaban llegando al principio de las escaleras, pero 2 felino se desmayaron al ver la cantidad de escalera. Pero despertaron solo con un balde de agua que les tiro Kim.

BENGALA:QUE QUE PASO

XIA:PERO POR QUE ESTOY MOJADA?

TIGRESA:GRACIAS HIJA Y AHORA DILE QUE VAYAN SUBIENDO LAS ESCALERAS

KIM:SI MAMA

Kim le dijo y al instante subieron las escaleras llegando muy cansados al palacio ,excepto por tigresa y Kim que no lo estaban

Al llegar al palacio xia y bengala fueron a descansar a sus habitaciones .pero antes que entraran al palacio el maestro shifu les pregunto cómo había estado el entrenamiento

MAESTRO SHIFU:XIA,BENGALA COMO ESTUVO EL ENTRENAMIENTO?

XIA:SI SUPER BIEN PERO AHORA QUIERO DESCANSAR

BENGALA:SI ABUELO PERO QUEREMOS DECSNSAR AHORA

E l maestro shifu los dejo .pero la maestra tigresa no los dejaría tan fácil escapar de su castigo

TIGRESA:HEY USTEDES DONDE VAN?

XIA:A DESCANSAR

BENGALA:A DESCANSAR POR EL ENTRENAMIENTO

TIGRESA:Y QUIEN DIJO QUE YA HABIA TERMINADO

BENGALA Y XIA:QUEEEEEEEE(o-0)

TIGRESA:VAYAN AL SALON AHUN LES FALTA

Xia y bengala fueron al salón cansados pero ellos sabían que se lo merecían pero tampoco al extremo y además no podrían reclamar a la maestra sino ahora sí que lo mataría. Abrieron las puertas del salón y la maestra le dijo que recorrieran el circuito 10 veces cada uno

XIA:BENGALA ALMENOS DESCANSAREMOS DESPUES DE ESTO

BENGALA:SI ALMENOS

Después de un buen rato por fin terminaron cada uno el circuito. Pero aún les faltaba una pequeña parte del castigo

XIA:MAESTRA YA TERMINAMOS EL CIRCUITO YA PODEMOS DESCANSAR?(agotada)

TIGRESA:NO AUN LE FALTA SUBIR LAS ESCALERA Y ESO SERA TODO

BENGALA:ENSERIO MAMA TE ESTAS PASANDO

Tigresa lo miro como si quisiera matar a su hijo por haberle reclamado

XIA:BENGALA NO RECLAMOS Y YA VAMOS A LAS ESCALERAS(con miedo y nerviosísima)

Bengala y xia fueron corriendo a las escaleras y las subieron y bajaron hasta que se escondiera el sol. Mientras la maestra los observaba. Ya iban por la última subida y cierta felina planeaba algo.

XIA:BENGALA QUE TAL SI HACEMOS UN CARRERA

BENGAL:XIA ESTAS LOCAME MORIRE EN EL CAMINO

XIA:BUENO SI QUIERES QUE TE GANE COMO LAS OTRAS CARRERAS(mirando como distraída para otras parte)

BENGALA:BIEN PERO ESTA SI TE LA GANO

XIA:1,2,3

Los 2 partieron corriendo en 4 patas hacia la puerta del palacio de jade, xia iba ganado cuando se distrajo y bengala aprovecho ese momento. Llegó primero y por fin le gano a xia

BENGALA:TE GANE XIA (riendo)

XIA:OYE ME DISTRAJE(pica y un poquito de enojo)

Pero no se dieron cuenta que cierta felina los miraba como si nada

TIGRESA:TERMINARON AHORA SI PUEDE A DESCANSAR(seria)

XIA:ENSERIO YA NO AMS ENTRENAMIENTO ESPECIAL

BENGALA:MEJOR DICHO CASTIGO

TIGRESA:SI YA VAYAN A DESCANSAR

Xia y bengala por fin se fueron a descansar a sus habitación y la maestra tigresa se fue a meditar junto con su padre el maestro sufí

EN LAS HABITACIONES….

Kim primero entro donde su hermano que por supuesto estaba descansando y por eso prefirió ir donde xia, no quería despertar a su hermano. Xia estaba solo meditando y después descansaría, Kim entro a su habitación y la vio meditando.

KIM:OLA PUEDO PASAR

XIA:SI PASA

KIM:XIA COMO ESTUBO EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE MAMA?(curiosidad)

XIA:MUY AGOTADOR ,PERO NO ERA UN ENTRENAMIENTO SINO UN CASTIGO

KIM:Y SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE?

XIA:BUENO ESUQE ANOCHE BENGALA Y YO ROMPIMOS LA PUERTA Y DESPERTAMOS A LA MAESTRA

KIM:CREO QUE ESO LO EXPLICA TODO

XIA:KIM QUIERO DESCANSAR PUEDE SALIR

KIM:SI BUENO TE DEJO DESCANSA

Kim se fue para que descansaran y se fue donde po, su abuelo y mama que estaban meditando en el salón de los héroes .Po ,shifu y tigresa estaban meditando cuando algo los interrumpe

SHIFU:KIM DEJA DE HACER TANTO RUIDO

KIM:BUENO PERO PUEDO EMDITAR CON USTEDES

SHIFU:SI PERO YA NO METAS MAS RUIDOS

A si Kim medito y se pasó la hora hasta llegar la hora de cenar

PO:PSSSS HIJA TIENES HAMBRE

KIM:BUENO EN VERDAD NO POR QUE PREGUNTAS

TIGRESA:PO YA NO HABLES ME DESCONCENTRAS

SHIFU:TIGRESA VAYA A CENAR YA ES HORA

PO:SII PREPARARE UN SOPA DE FIDOE Y DUMPLING

KIM:PAPA YO IRE CONTIGO

TIGRESA:MEJOR DICHO IREMOS TODO A LA COCINA Y A CENAR

KIM:BUENO ENTONCES IRE A LA HABITACIONES DE MI HERMANO Y XIA

TIGRESA:SI PERO NO TARDES POR QUE TU PAPA SE COMERA TODO Y NO DEJARA NADA

PO:OYE ESCUCHE ESO Y NO ME COMERE TODO

TIGRESA:ASI Y ESA VES QUE MEDITAMOS TODO EL DIA QUE PASO DESPUES

PO:(avergonzado)AYA BUENO SI ME EXEDI PERO EMJOR VOY A ALA COCINA

Kim se fue del salón de los héroes y fue directo a las habitaciones, primero a la habitación de xia y después la de su hermano

KIM:XIA YA VAMOS A CENAR VIENES?

XIA:SIII VOY

Kim se fue donde bengala a despertarlo

KIM: hermanito vamos a cenar

BENGALA:(somnoliento)A QUE COSA

KIM:QUE YA ES HORA DE CENAR VIENES?

BENGALA:SI YA ME DIO HAMBRE

Kim ,bengala y xia fueron a cenar cuando llegaron ya faltaba muy poco para servirles y cenar. Todos entraron a la cocina.

PO: SIENTENSEN

KIM,BENGALA Y XIA:SI (unísono)

PO:SALE SOPA

YA TODOS HABIAN TERMIANDOS DE CENAR ,ESTA VEZ XIA Y BENGALA SE FUERON ALTIRO Y KIM LOS Y PO QUEDARON LAVANDO LOS PLATOS Y TERMINARON MUY RAPIDO.

LOS 2 SE FUERON A SU HABITACIONES Y DURMIERON HASTA EL OTRO DIA

_**BUENO TERMINE ESTA LA CONTINUACION DE ESTA HISTORIA,LA ISE RAPIDO Y TENDRE ALGUNAS FALTA DE ORTOGRAFIA .**_

_**ES TODO SE DESPIDE SU ESSCRITORA LOBINA16 ESCRIBAN SUS COMENTARIO SI FLATA ALGO .**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**XIA ESTA ENFERMA?**_

_**OLA SOY YO DENUEVO ESCRIBIRE UNA NUEVA HISTORIA Y EL TUTITULO NO ES MUY COMO DECIRLO AS I CREATIVO PERO LA HISTORIA SU PUEDE SER OJAAL QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**_

_**Ya habían pasado 3 años desde que la maestra tigresa había traído una nueva estudiante, era una felina en ese instante la felina llamada xia tenía 16 .pero ya habían pasado años y ahora tenía 19.**_

_**En el valle de la paz estaba tranquilo, el sol brillaba y era perfecto como para levantarse y entrenar. El gong ya sonó y el maestro shifu ya iba a loa habitaciones para saludar a todos que por cierto ya estaban afuera.**_

MAESTRO SHIFU: BUENO DIA HIJA

TIGRESA: BUENO DIA PADER

KIM Y BENGALA: BUENOS DIAS ABUELO

XIA: BUENOS DIAS MAESTRO

PO: MAESTRO BUENO DIAS

A shifu lo sorprendió que el panda ya estuviera despierto así que le dijo que todos fuera a desayunar y después al entrenamiento

TODOS: SI MAESTRO (con un reverencia)

Po llego primero y es un reflejo ya estaba listo todo para desayunar, pero antes que fuera tigresa la desayunar, su padre la llamo:

MAESTRO SHIFU: HIJA NECEISTO QUE LE DIJA A XIA QUE ESTA VES LE TOCO PELEAR CON TODOS

TIGRESA: SI PADRE SE LO DIRE

Bueno tigresa esperaba ese día ya que el entrenamiento con xia fue bastante duro y le enseño bastante, Fue a la cocina a avisarle a xia

TIGRESA: XIA EN MAESTRO SHUFI DIJO QUE ET TOCA A TI PELEAR CON TODO

XIA: ENSERIO NO LO DISE DE BROMA

TIGRESA: CUANDO HE BROMEADO (SERIA)

XIA: LO SIENTO MAESTRA

Bueno terminaron de desayunar y todos fueron a salón de entrenamiento .allí lo esperaba el maestro shifu que están ansioso por la pelea

MAESTRO SHIFU: KIM PRIMERO TU, DESPUES BENGALA SE ENFRENTAN A XIA

KIM Y BENGALA: SI ABUELO

MAESTRO SHIFU: POR ULTIMO TIGRESA

TIGRESA: SI PADRE (SERIA)

Todos estaban atentos como empezaba la pelea de Kim y Xia ya que la 2 eran unas felinas sorprendentes en el arte del kun fu

XIA: LISTA AMIGA

KIM: LISTA AMIGA

Xia se puso casi igual que tigresa y Kim la misma posición de pelea que su padre le enseño, xia no ataco esperaba que Kim lo hiciera y por suerte lo iso con un patada frontal. Xia se sorprendida por la rapidez pero toma la pata de Kim y la mando al aire, en ese instante xia le pego un rodillazo en el abdomen y la nada como una bala para el suelo. Por suerte Kim reacción y no se lastimo nada aunque su abdomen aun le dolía por el golpe. Kim espero que xia bajara y le dio un golpe que la mando volando a xia. Se estrelló con la pared, salió mucho polvo y en instante la sorprendieron con un golpe bloqueando su brazo y piernas a Kim.

XIA: KIM YA TE BLOQUE LSO PUNTOS TE RINDES

KIM: (PICADA) SI PERO KIERO LA REVACHA

XIA:(RISA) SI AMIGA NO HAY PROBLEMAS

Xia le desbloqueo los puntos y después la ayudo a pararse para que descansara

MAESTRO SHIFU: BIEN XIA PERO AHORA TE TOCA CON BENGALA

BENGALA: SIII (COMO AFIRMANDO)

XIA: SI MAESTRO

BENGALA: XIA TE DERROTARE

XIA: LO VEREMOS AMIGITO (CON SARCASMO)

Empezó la batalla, xia se puso en posición y espero que atacara bengala. Bengala salto y de repente un golpe vino de arriba, xia se dio un mortal para atrás y lo esquivo muy ágil .Xia se acercó con un rapidez a bengala golpeando con una patada en la rodilla derecha .bengala le dolió tenía un fractura ahí y xia aprovecho concentro todo su fuerza en sus palmas y lo tiro mandándolo a la pared que dando inconsciente.

XIA: LO SIENTO

Bengala no respondió, xia se había asustado pero no era nada malo solo había quedado inconsciente por el golpe tan fuerte

MAESTRO SHUFI: XIA Y ESO DONDE LO APRENDISTE

XIA: NOLOSE SOLO ACUMULE FUERZA U NADA MAS

TIGRESA: PADRE LLEVA BENGALA A SU HABITACION Y LLAMEN A LA DOCTORA

MAESTRO SHUFI: KIM ANDA POR LA DOCTORA

KIM: SI ABUELO

E l maestro shifu quedo sorprendido pero debía seguir su enfrentamiento quería ver que tan buena era xia cuando se enfrentaba a su maestra

MAESTRO SHIFU: TIGRESA AHOAR TE TOCA

TIGRESA: SI PADRE

Xia miraba a tigresa con miedo a pesar que le había enseñado todo y había pasado tiempo con ella aun le temía

XIA: MAESTRA LO SIENTO POR LO DE SU HIJO

TIGRESA: ESTAR BIEN XIA AHORA CONCENTRATE EN TU ENFRENTAMIENTO CONMIGO

Xi asolo asintió estaba preocupada por el golpe pero debía concentrarse en su pelea

MAESTRO SHIFU: LISTAS COMIENSEN

Las 2 se pusieron en posición de ataque, solo que esta vez la que ataco primero fue xia, con una patada frontal pero xia sabía que la maestra la tiraría y tenía un pequeño plan. En efecto la maestra iso eso pero cuando xia iba a chocar, reacciono y ya estaba en el aire con una patada que le tiraría a la maestra. Por suerte ella esperaba eso así que la esquivo para luego atacarla con sus palmas, xia la detenía rápidamente todo los golpe y patada de la maestra hasta que xia por fin se escapó de la maestra. Saltaron a la tortuga de jade y ahí pelearon con todo lo que tenían. Xia ya estaba cansada así que quiso bloquear la puntos de la maestra ,no pudo bloquear los punto tigresa la tiro con un patada frontal y después de un momento xia ya no podía más ocupo toda sus fuerza en salto y patadas

TIGRESA: XIA ESTAS BIEN

XIA: SI PERO YA NO PUEDO MAS

Xia se desmayó y la llevaron al cuarto para que descansara, La maestra esperaba a Kim con la doctora, llego la doctora, primero fue por bengala y después por xia

MAESTRO SHIFU: FUE UNA BUENA PELEA

TIGRESA: LOSE DIERON TODO PERO XIA FUA MUY CORTO EL ENFRENTAMIENTO

MAESTRO SHIFU: SI ES VERDAD NO TENDRA ALGO

TIGRESA: TALVES PERO SOLA LA DOCTORA NOS DIRA

Terminaron la conversación y fueron a la pieza de bengala pero él estaba bien, después a la pieza de xia pero no pasaron por que estaba la doctora atendiéndola

DOCTORA: TIGRESA NECESITO DECIRTE ALGO ENTRA

TIGRESA: SI VOY (paso a la habitación)

DOCOTRA: HABER XIA ESTA BIEN Y SE DESMAYO SOLO POR QUE ESTA EN U ESTADO DELICADO

TIGRESA: DOCTORA NO ENTIENDO

DOCTORA: BUENO XIA ESTA EN EPOCA DE CELO

TIGRESA: QUE!

DOCTORA:PORFAVOR ESTA DURMIENDO

TIGRESA:LO SIENTO

En la puerta todos quedaron con la media boca estaba escuchando todo, ya sabían que era eso y para ellos no era bueno ay lo habían vivido con tigresa

DOCTORA:TIGRESA DILE A XIA QUE NADA DE ENTRENAMIENTOSOLO QUIERO QUE SE RELAJE

TIGRESA:SI (SERIA)

Cuando salió la cabra todos salieron de la puerta y disimularon para que tigresa no los regañara

MAESTRO SHIFU:TOD ESTA BIEN

TIGRESA:SI PADRE SOLO QUE TENGO QUE DECIRLE ALGO INPORTANTE

MAESTRO SHIFU:DIME HIJA

TIGRESA:AQUÍ NO PADRE VAMSO A SALON DE LOS HEROS

Kim quedo sorprendida ella sabía que xia no soportaría esta un día en cama y más encima sin entrenamiento. La dejo descansar y fue a ver su hermano que ya había despertado

KIM:COM ESTA BENGAL

BENGALA:MAREADO Y ME DUEL LA CABESA

KIM:SI ES NORMAL CON EL GOLPE DE XIA

BENGALA:Y XIA COMO ESTA SE QUE SE DESMAYO CUANDO ESTA PELEANDO

KIM:ESTAR BIEN NO TE PREOCUPES YA

BENGAL:ESTA BIEN PERO QUIERO AL REVANCHA (decía picado)

_**EN EL SALON DE LOS HEROS…..**_

TIGRESA:PADRE XIA ESTA BIEN PERO….

MAESTRO SHIFU:PERO QUE?

TIGRESA:ESQUE ETSA EN UN ESTADO DE CELO (decía con un poquito de nervio)

El maestro quedo en silencio por uno minutos y dijo

:BUENO PERO YA ESTA EN EDAD

TIGRESA: SI PERO AHORA COMO LA MANTENDREMOS EN RELAGACION

:SU TE ENCARGARAS

TIGRESA:PERO PADRE YO NO SE NADA DE ESO

SHIFU:PERO SI SABES SOLO NO LE PERMIATAS ENTRENAR Y QUE SE RALJA NADA AMS

TIGRESA:ESTA BIEN PERO NO SE LO QUE PASE

Tigresa se fue pensando como lo haría pero se le ocurrió una idea pediría ayuda a su amiga víbora ella sabía más de eso que ella.

_**MIENTRAS EN EL PUEBLO…..**_

Todo estaba tranquilo ,víbora había terminado su turno ,tenía el día libre ,decidió ir a ver a su amiga tigresa quería saber cómo esta con po y su nueva estudiante xia ya que no la veía en todo este tiempo que paso.

VIVORA:GRULLA VOY A APALACIO DE JADE ME ACOMPAÑAS ¿

GRULLA:AMOR NO PUEDO CRE QUE IRE MAS TARDE TE PARECE

VIVORA:(mirada enojada)COMO QUIERAS TU

Víbora iba para el palacio pero vio una mancha naranja que venía corriendo del palacio y para su sorpresa era su amiga tigresa

VIVORA:TIGRESA POR QUE TAN RAPIDO

TIGRESA: abrasándola)AMIGA TE EXTRAÑE

VIVORA:POR QUE SOLO ESTABA EN EL PUEBLO

TIGRESA:VOVIRA TE PUEDO PEDIR UN FABOR

VIVORA:SI ERES MI MEJOR AMIGA DIME

TIGRESA:ME PUEDE AYUDAR A CUIDAR A XIA POR UN A SEMANAS NADA MAS

VIVORA:PERO TIGRESA QUE PASA CON XIA?

TIGRESA:MIRA TE LOS EXPLICO ARRIBA EN EL PALACION YA

Tigresa fue corriendo hacia arriba en 4 patas llevando a víbora en su cuello enrollada, por fin llegaron ,entraron y en eso vena xia que ya había despertado y las esperaba en la puerta.

XIA:MAESTRA VIVORA QUE SOPRESA(su cara llena de felicidad)

TIGRESA:XIA DEBES DESCANSAR AHORA ANDA

XIA:PERO MAESTRA..

Tigresa la miro con cara seria y fría y así entendió xia y se fue a su habitación a descansar

VIVORA:TIGRESA POR QUE LA AMNDASTE A DESCANSAR

TIGRESA:ES POR SU ESTADO

VIVORA:PERO QUE ESTADO?

TIGRESA:MIRA ESTAVAMOS LUCHANDO CUNADO SE DESMAYO AL FINAL VINO LA CABRA Y DIJO QUE ESTA EN SUCUERPO AUN NO SE ACOTUMBRABA A ESO Y POR ESO ESTAB UN POCO DEBIL

VIVORA:AHORA LO ENTENDIO PERO POR QUE ESTE MES Y ESTA EDAD

TIGRESA:VIVORA RECUERDA QUE TIEN 19 YA DEBE ESTARLO

VIVORA:CRECIO MUY RAPIDO

Tigresa la miro con una cara *de que te pasa vivirá*

VIVORA:AHORA VAMOS DONDE XIA PARA EXPLICARLE SOBRE SU ESTADO Y QUE EL DES UN DICIULPA POR COMO LA TRATASTE

TIGRESA:SI CREO QUE SE PASO LA MANO

_**MIENTRAS DONDE DE XIA…**_

Xia iba entrando refunfuñando por haberla mandado así a su habitación la maestra

XIA:Y AHORA SE CRE MI MAMA(reclamaba en vos baja)

De repente se abrió la puerta de su habitación vio a tigresa y víbora que escucharon todo

TIGRESA:XIA LO SINETO POR TRATARTE ASI

XIA:ESTA BIEN SEGURO LO HACES POR MI BIEN

VIVORA:XIA DEBEMOS HABLAR DE ALGO INPORTANTE CONITGO

XIA:QUE?(Curiosidad)

TIGRESA:MIRA EL ESTADO EN QUE ESTAS NO PODRAS ENTRENAR Y SOLO TENDRAS QUE RELAJASTE

XIA:QUEEEEEEEE!0o0

VIVORA:SI ESTA EN CELO Y TU CUERPO NO SE ACOSTUBRA TAN RAPIDO

XIA:PER,PERO,PERO SI YO NUNCA ESTUBE EN CELOS

TIGRESA:PERO YA ESTA EN EDAD ASI QUE NO ENTRENARAS EN 1 SEMANA (seria y dándole un orden)

Xia quedo en shok y le dio un tic en el ojo como el maestro shifu cuando se enoja con el panda y se volvió a desmayar con la impresión que no iba a entrenar por 1 semana.

VIVORA:PARCE QUE SE LO TOMO MAS MAL DE LO QUE PENSE

TIGRESA:BUENO MEJOR DESPERTARLA

VIVORA:NO MEJOR NO DEJA QUE DESPIERTA SOLA Y DESPUES LE HABLAMOS DENUEVO

Tigresa y víbora salieron de la habitación y fueron al pueblo a buscar a po .mientras Kim y bengala solo hablaban de la revancha de xia .el maestro shifu meditaba tranquilo en el estanque de la lágrimas,

Cuando bajaron la chicas al pueblo encontraron a po en el restaurante del señor .ping entraron y encontraron a po sirviendo los platos de fideos.

PO:AMOR LO SIENTO PERO VINE DONDE MI PAPA

TIGRESA:LOSE PO (SERIEDAD)

PO:AMO TE PASA ALGO

TIGRESA:NO AMOR SOLO ES QUE XIA ESTA EN CELOS(selo susurrando)

Po: ENSERIO POR ESO SE DESMAYO HOY EN EL ENFRENTAMIENTO CIERTO?

TIGRESA:SI POR ESO

PO:LO SIENTO VIVORA NO TE VI

VIVORA:GUA HAST6A QUE ME SALUDASTE

PO:LO SIENTO PEOR QUIERN COMER FIDEOS

VIVORA:SIIII

TIGRESA:SI ME DIO HAMBRE

Po y víbora pensaron que habían secuestrado a la tigresa verdadera

PO:QUE HICISTE CON MI TIGRESA

TIGRESA:PO!

PO:ESTA BIEN TRAERE LOS FIDEOS

VIVORA:QUE SENA 3 PO

PO:SI YA LAS PREPARO

Víbora y tigresa se sentaron esperando a po que trajera sus fideos para comer, mientras tanto ellas hablaban de cosas de chicas

VIVORA:TIGRESA CUANDO TENDRAS OTRO SOBRINO

Tigresa miro a su querida amiga como queriéndola matar a miradas

TIGRESA:BUENO PO Y YO NO HEMOS TENIDO TIMEPO PARA NOSOTROS

VIVORA:HACE CUANTO?

TIGRESA:EMMM-EMMMM HACE COMO 2 AÑOS

Víbora quedo con la boca abierta como iba no estar juntos por 2 años

VIVORA:AMIGA NO PUED ESER TANTO TIEMPO

TIGRESA:SI LO SE PERO CON LOS ENTRENAMIENTOS,NO HE TENFI TIMEPO PARA ESTAR CON EL

VIVORA:Y POR QUE NO INTENTAN ESTA NOCHE

TIGREAS:VIVORA!(Retándola)

VIVORA:MIRA VIENE PO Y TRAO LOS FIDEOS

TIGRESA:SI CAMBIAME EL TEMA

PO:SEÑORITAS ACA ESTA SUS ORDENES

Tigresa se sonrojo al escuchar ese palabras que le dijo po y víbora la miraba con picardía al ver la cara de tigresa

PO:AMOR PODEMOS HABLAR ESTA NOCHE

TIGRESA:SI PERO TENGO QUE CUIDAR A XIA

VIVORA:OHH NADA DE ESO,MIRA TIGRESA YO CUIDO A XIA PARA QUE PASEN UN TIMEPO JUNTOS

TIGRESA:ENSERIO AMIGA

QUE ESTAMOS LA AMIGAS,ADEMAS ES SOLO NO DEJAR QUE XIA ENTRENE NADAS MAS

Tigresa y po podían pasar un tiempo juntos por fin, ya que lo entrenamientos no podían. Ya había pasado la tarde y vivora,tigresa y po venían al palacio con la verduras ,po tenía planeado preparar algo linda ,una cena para tigresa .Llegaron al palacio y vieron que xia estaba mirando a el cielo que estaba con la luna y brillando las estrellas. Xia vio a los maestras y al guerrero dragón que ya venía subiendo.

XIA:MAESTRA SABE TENIA UN EXTRAÑO SUEÑO DONDE NO PODIA ENTRENAR POR CAUSA DE ALGO PERO NO RECUERDO

TIGRESA:XIA(la tomo de la mano)NO ERA UN SUEÑO XIA ESVERDAD Y L CAUSA ESQUE ESTAN EN CELO Y TU CUERPO A UN NO SE ACOSTUNBRA

XIA:PERO QUE ….

PO:ENTIENDOLE XIA DEBES DESCNASAR SOLO POR 1 SEMANA

VIVORA:Y POR ESO ESTE DIA YO TE CUIDARE XIA,TIGRESA NO PUEDE ESTA RA OCUPADA

XIA:ESTA BIEN (cabizbaja y desilusionara)

Fueron todos a la cocina junto con víbora y xia fue a buscar a Kim y a bengala que ya deberían estar en sus habitaciones.

XIA:KIM ESTAS QUI

KIM:SI NECESITAS ALGO

XIA:SI VAMOS A CENAR VIENES

KIM:SI NOS SALTAMOS EL AMUERSO Y AY TENIA HAMBRE

Xia fue a la habitación donde está bengala descansando

XIA:OLA BENGAL VAMSO A CENAR VIENES

BENGALA :SI PERO ESPERA PUEDO PEGUNTATRTE ALGO

XIA:SI DIME

BENGALA:HEHHEMEMM COMO SIGUE CON EL DESMAYO

XIA:A ESO NO TE PREOCUPES ESTOY BIEN

Los 3 se fueron a la cocina, primero entro xia y Kim y después bengala ,era obvio tenía que ser un caballero con su hermana y si amiga.

KIM:OLA PAPA ESTA LISTO LA CENA

BENGALA:SI PAPA ME DIO HAMBRE

XIA:BUENO PERO NO DESESPEREMOS

Todos la miraron ella era la 1 en comer cuando estaba lista la cena

PO:LISTO SALE SOPA

Po sirvió a todos la sopa de fideos pero le tenía una sorpresa para su amada tigresa

XIA:MAESTRA VIVORA TU ME CUIDARAS ESTA NOCHE

VIVORA:SI ESTA NOCHE Y LOS OTROS DIA LE AYUDARE A TIGRESA

KIM:DE QUE LA VAS A CUIDAR TIA VIVORA?

BENGALA:SI NO SE DE QUE HABLAN

TIGRESA:BENGALA XIA ESTA EN UN ESTADO QUE NO PUED ENTRENAR Y SOLO DBE RELAGARSE

BENGAL:AYA ENTOCES Y MI REVANCHA CUANDO SERA?

XIA:CIUANDO KIERAS AMIGO MIO

TIGRESA:(la miro seria)XIA NO ENTRENARAS NI DARAS OTRA PLEA POR UN SEMANA

XIA:HAY ESTA BIEN MAETSRA(con enojo y sarcasmo)

KIM:AYA ENTIENDO OSE AESTA EN CELOS

Todos miraron a Kim por lo poco discreta que fue con el estado de xia

XIA:QUE ES ESO DE E STRA EN CELOS?(con ceño fruncido)

TIGRESA:KIM TU YO HABLAREMOS DESPUES CON XIA JUNTO A TU TI VIVORA (la miro con enojo y seria)

KIM:LO SIENTO MAMA

Bueno después de ese problema pequeño ,todo se dedicaron a dormir excepto por po y tigresa que estaba en otras parte .Por otras parte cierta felina estaba por recuperar el entrenamiento perdido ese día. Xia iba tranquilo y sigilosa para que nadie la escuchara sus paso ,pero alguien si la sintió

VIVORA:DONDE VA SEÑORITA?

XIA:HEHEHEMMM AL BAÑO

VIVORA:Y CON ESE BOLSO CON ROPA PARA ENTRENAR

XIA:(enojada)ESTA BIEN NO IBA AL BAÑO CONTENTA

VIVORA:AHOAR ASME EL FAVOR Y VE A TU HABIATACION

Xia se fue reclamando todo el camino y no salió hasta el otro día en la mañana

_**MIENTRAS CON TIGRESA Y PO…**_

_**TIGRESA SE HABAI QUEDADO SOLOS Y PO LE TENIA UN GRAN TENIA UNA CENA Y ROMANTICA PARA NO HABIA PASADO TIEMPO JUNTOS SOLO POR EL ENTRENAMIENTO Y OTRAS LE HABIA DICHO A TIGRESA QUE NO ENTRARA A LA COCINA,ESTAB DECORADA CON VELAS Y HABIA HECHO LA SOPA DE FIDEOS SECRETA DE EL SEÑOR PINGI Y ADEMAS TOFU .**_

TIGRESA:AMOR ENSERIO DONDE VAMOS

PO:NO DESESPERES ES UN SORPRESA

Tigresa entro y vio como po había decorado esa escena romántica__y le salió un suspiro como nunca

TIGRESA:PO ESO SI ES INPRESIONANTE

PO:ESO NO ES TODO TE PREPARE TU COMIDA FAVORITA,SE QUE TE GUSTA EL TOFU.

TIGRESA: abrasándolo y dándole un beso tierno en la boca tan puro ,que po quedo embobado con su beso)TE AMO PO

PO:YO MUCHO MAS (dándole un beso en su mejilla)

PO:Y BUENO COMEMOS?

TIGRESA:SI AMOR

Tigresa y po quedaron mirándose perdiéndose en sus ojos color verde jade y ojos color carmín .no se dieron cuenta que po y ella tomaron el mismo fideo y volvieron a darse el beso tan profundo. Ya habían terminado de cenar y se fueron a sus habitaciones. Po se acurruco al lado de tigresa pero ella no tenía intención de dormir esa noche. Tigresa le daba suaves caricias y mordidas tiernas en la orejas del panda.

PO:AMOR QUE HACES

TIGRESA:PO NO TE AJAS EL INGENUO

PO:SI PERO ESTAR SEGURA DE HACER ESTO

TIGRESA:SI (besándolo y acariciándolo)

Po le devolvió eso y la acaricio en su cintura y besándolo en su cuello. Tigresa empezó a sacarse su blusa y po se sacó lo pantalones que tenía. Ya cuando estaba a casi desnuda po le saco las vendas con sus garras suavemente .Y bueno hicieron lo que tenía que hacer esa noche .

_**BUENO TERMINE ESTA PEQUEÑA DESPIDE SU ESCRITORA LOBINA 16 Y DEJO MUCHOS BESOS.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**No sé qué título ponerle pero si es la continuación de la historia anterior**_

El valle de la paz había amanecido y por una extraña razón el sol brillaba más que antes. Todos estaban durmiendo en sus habitaciones aun no tocaban el gong, pero la felina no se iba a quedar a brazos cursados esa mañana solo porque no soportaba estar siempre relajada en su habitación. Pero no me refiero a tigresa sino a xia que con su estado no podía entrenar.

XIA: POR FIN AMANECIO MEJOR ME IRE SIGILOSAMNETE AL BOSQUE A ENTRENAR (pensaba silenciosa)

Pero cierta reptil estaba afuera esperando a que se fuera solo para sorprenderla y de nuevo retarla.

VIVORA (carraspeo para llamarle la atención) XIA DONDE VAS?

Xia le recorrió un frío a la espalda y sabía que víbora era peor castigando solo cuando la desobedecían.

XIA: MAESTRA VIVORA QUE SOPRRESA (con un risita nerviosa)

VIVORA:(seria) ENTRA A TU HABITACION

XIA: PERO DEBO ENTRENAR

Víbora estaba furiosa miro a xia como queriéndola matar por desobedecer. Xia solo miro y pego un respiro de ya pero no se enoje.

_**MIENTRAS EN LA HABIATACION DE TIGRESA Y PO…**_

Tigresa ya estaba despertando abrasada a po y con un ánimo maravilloso, para ella esa noche fue fogosa y especial ya que no estaba con po hace rato.

TIGRESA:(runruneando) AMOR COMO AMANECISTE (mordiendo las orejas)

PO:(abrasándolo más fuerte) MMMM SUPER BIEN (besándolo)

TIGRESA: PO AMOR YA VAN A TOCAR EL GOGN Y DEBEMOS ESTAR LISTOS

PO: NOOO UN POKITO MAS CONTIGO

TIGRESA: PERO Y SI MI PAPA VE ASI

PO: MM ME VA AMATAR, PERO TODO VALE SOLO POR ESTRA CONTIGO TIGRESA (acariciando su mejilla y mirándola a los ojos)

TIGRESA: SI TE VA A MATAR

En eso tocan el Gong y el maestro dentro para saludar a todos en el pasillo

: BUENOS DIA KIM Y BENGALA

KIM Y BENGALA: BUENAS ABUELO

VIVORA: MAESTRO SHIFU (reverencia)

: BUENO DIA VIVORA

XIA: BUENAS MAESTRO

: XIA BUNAS DIAS

Pero faltaba alguien importante su hija y el panda que por cierto no estaba en su habitación. Shifu ya sabía pero no se lo imaginaba, hasta que abrió la puerta donde estaba tigresa y se le puso un tic en el ojo.

TIGRESA: PAPA!

M SHIFU:PANDA QUE HACES ALLI(sacando lamas por su orejas)

Po: HEMMM-HEMMM.(jugando con su dedos)

:HIJA Y PANDA VISTANSEN Y VALLAN RAPIDO A DESAYUNAR.

TIGRESA:SI PAPA

:PANDA AREGLARE ESTE ASUNTO DESPUES

PO:SIII MAESTRO SHIFU(con miedo)

_**MIENTRAS EN LA COCINA…**_

Víbora había preparado el desayuno ,sabía que su amiga no se levantaría temprano este día.

KIM:TIA VIVORA Y MAMA ?

VIVORA:HHE ESTA BA CANSADA Y NO CREO QUE VENGA A DESAYUNAR

BENGALA:ASI LE PASO ALGO MALO A MAMA Y PAPA?

VIVORA:NO BENGALA SOLO DIGAMOS QUE ESTUVIERON OCUPADOS NADA MAS(sonrisita picara)

Xia miro a la maestra y bueno ella sabía lo que había pasado esa noche.

XIA:MAESTRA VIVORA PODEMOS COMER EN LA TARDE EN LE RESTAURANTE DEL SEÑOR PING

VIVORA:SI POR QUE NO ,ADEMAS IREMOS TODOS ASI PO NO COCINA

En eso entro tigresa y enseguida po ,los 2 traían carita de contentos y felices. La reptil le iso seña a tigresa de que después hablaría con ella .

XIA:MAESTRA ESTA BIEN PASO ALGO A NOCHE(sonrisita picara)

VIVORA:NO PREGUNTES (pegando un latigazo )

XIA:AUNSHSHSHS ESO DOLIO

VIVORA:PERO NO PREGUNTES

Kim bengala y xia ya sabían pero pusieron una cara de asco no le agrada daba mucho eso

KIM:MAMA ME RETIRO Y VOYA A ENTRENAR

BENGALA:YO TAMBIEN AL ACOMPAÑO

XIA:YA TAMBIEN MAESTRA

TIGRESA:XIA DONDE VAS ¡!

XIA:PUES A ENTRENARA DONDE MAS(mirando a otro lado)

TIGRESA:QUE TE DIJE SOBRE ESO

XIA:A YA ENTONCES TENDRE QUE IR AL PUEBLO A DISTRAERME

TIGRESA:SI PERO IRE CONTIGO Y VIVORA

XIA:QUEEEEEEEEEE!(0o0)

TIGRESA:COMO ESCUCHASTE ADEMAS NECESIT COMPRAR ALGO EN EL PUEBLO

XIA:ESTA BIEN PERO PUEDO HACER UN PREGUNTA,¿MAESTRA TIENE FIEBRE?

TIGRESA:(FURIOSA)QUE DIJISTE XIA

Xia salió corriendo de miedo para no ser atrapada pero tigresa no la persiguió, solo se quedó mirando y se fue a pedir permiso a su padre .

VIVORA:PO QUE LE PASO ATIGRESA

PO:NO LO SE(ceño fruncido)

_**MIENTRAS EN EL SALON DE HEROES….**_

Gobernaba el silencio en el espacio donde meditaba shifu, y pero el sonido de la patas de tigresa lo desconcentro.

SHIFU:HIJA NO HAGAS TANTO RUIDO

TIGRESA:SI PADRE PEOR PUEDO HABLAR ALGO CONTIGO

SHIFU:SIEMPRE HIJA SIEMPRE

TIGRESA:IRE AL GRANO,DEBO IR AL PUEBLO CON XIA,VIORA Y XIA

SHIFU:HIJA ESTA BIEN DILE A LOS DEMAS QUE TIENEN EL DIA LIBRE SOLO POR HOY

TIGRESA:SI PAPA Y GRACIAS POR LO DE LA MAÑANA

SHIUF:DILE AL PANDA QUE NO SE VA A SALVAR DEL CASTIGO

Tigresa se fue del salón dejándolo meditar, al llegar a la cocina ya no había nadie. Entonces se dirigió al salón de entrenamiento hay deberían estar.

_**SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO…**_

Kim y bengala están enfrentándose ,mientras po esta en los guerreros de madera y víbora pasando el circuito para mejorar su velocidad en eso. Mientras que xia estaba dado vuelta y enojada solo por no haberla dejado entrenar y además por que irían con ella al pueblo y eso le arruinaría su plan para escaparse.

TIGRESA:VIVORA,KIM Y XIA PODEMOS IR,SHIFU NOS DIO EL DIA LIBRE SOLO POR HOY

XIA:Y ESO QUE?(ENOJADA)

VIVORA:XIA POR QUE TAN MAL HUMOR

XIA:POR QUE CREEN USTEDES!

KIM;ALEGRATE ADEMAS IRMOS A COMPRAR ROPA Y ESO

XIA:Y ESO NO IMPORTA NO IRE

TIGRESA:DEJALA ES UN CACHORRA CAPRICHOSA

Tigresa sabía que a xia no le gustaba que le digieran caprichosa aunque ella lo fuera y eso la aria reaccionar

XIA:A QUIEN LE DICE CAPRICHOSA?

TIGRESA:A QUIEN MAS QUE A TI

XIA:CON ESO NO ME CONVENCERA

KIM:BUENO MAMA TIENE RAZON SIGUE SIENDO UNA CAPRICHOSA

XIA:DE QUE LADO ESTAS TU(mirándola con odio)

VIVORA:BUENO MEJOR VAMONOS DEJEMOS A LA CACHORRA CAPRICHOSA ALLI SOLA

Xia no le gustaba estar sola ,se acostumbró en eso años en el palacio a estar con todos y por fin las 3 hembras consiguieron lo que querían

XIA:YA ESTA BIEN NO QUEIRO QUEDAR SOLA, VOY CON USTEDES(tragándose el orgullo)

_**MIENTRAS EN EL PUEBLO…**_

Tigresa, víbora y Kim lo consiguieron y bajaron al pueblo para comprar ropa y esas cosas. Bengala y po quedaron mirando cómo pudieron con xia es muy orgullosa y terca. Cuando bajaron todos miraba a xia no la habían visto y le parecía extraño pero eso o las detuvo para ir a la tienda de kimonos y ropa femenina.

KIM:MAMA YO Y XIA VAMOS POR LA TIENDA NO VEMOS EN UN HORA MAS

Kim toma la mano de xia y se fueron corriendo ,Kim tenía debilidad por los kimono ,xia sabía, ella solo miraba ,le daba vergüenza eso y no era para ella.

KIM:XIA TE GUSTA ESTE

XIA: SI SUPONMGO QUE SI

KIM:ENTONCES PRUEVATELOS

XIA:PERO,PERO

KIM:NADA DE PEROS NO TIENS MUCHA ROPA Y SOLO ES LA QUE TINE PARA ENTRENAR.

XIA:SI LO SE PERO HAY PROBLEM ANO TRAGE DINERO ASI QUE NO PODRE COMPRARMELO ES UN LASTIMA(no trago dinero intencional)

KIM:TE EQUIBOCAS YO TRAGE ASI QUE TE LO PRUEVA Y LO COMPRAMOS

KIM:PRUEVTAELO(le ordeno)

Xia se fue y salió con su kimono, se veía atractiva y además tenía un buen cuerpo, Kim se maravilló y lo compro altiro,además ella también quería uno.

_**EN OTRO PARTE DEL PUEBLO….**_

La reptil le preguntaba su felina amiga como lo había pasado esa noche romántica con su amado po. La felina le contesto contentísima y con un poco se vergüenza .

VIVORA:AAA AAAHHHH ENSERIO TIGRESA(grito )

TIGRESA:SI PERO NO GRITES *QUERIDA AMIGA*(roja como tomate)

VIVORA:PERO QUE ESTOY EMOCINADA

TIGRESA:TE CUENTO SI NO VUELEVES A GRITAR ASI

PERO NO PROMETO NADA

TIGRESA:BUENO ME PREPARO UN CENA Y DESPUES FUIMOS A MI HABITACION ,Y BUENO PASO LO QUE TUBO QUE PASAR

VIVORA:Y COMO ESTUVO(sonrisita picara)

TIGRESA:FUE ESPECIAL Y FOGOSO ESTA NOCHE

Víbora ya no aguantaba más de la emoción de gritar por la felicidad de su amiga de su amiga

TIGRESA:YA CALMATE VIVORA,TODO NO SMIRAN

VIVORA:LO SIENTO

Ya tenía tema de conversación y se le fue la hora volando ,no se había fijado que ya habían pasado 2 horas de conversa

TIGRESA:VIVORA SE NOS PASO LA HORA

VIVORA:HAY SI MEJOR VAMOS A LUGAR DONDE NOS IBAMOS A JUNTAR CON TU HIJA Y XIA

Tigresa y su amiga fueron apresuradas pero después se relajaron cuando radien las espera raba allí en el comienzo de las escaleras.

_**MIENTRAS CON XIA Y KIM…**_

Xia ya no quería más comprar con Kim, habían ido a diferentes tiendas y en cada uno Kim compraba algo para xia y ella.

XIA:KIM YA DEBEMOS IRNOS SE NOS PASO LA HORA

KIM:XIA ESPERA UN RATO AMS Y NOS VAMOS YA

XIA:BUENO PERO ES TU CULPA SI NOS RETAN LAS MAESTRAS

Kim solo asintió nada más sabia que llegaría tarde pero eso no importaba solo quería divertirse y comprar cosas femeninas.

_**MIENTRAS CON TIGRESA Y VIVORA….**_

La felina ya perdía la paciencias de esperar a su hija y a xia. Pero la reptil la sostenía para que no fuera a buscarlas.

VIVORA:YA TIGRESA PACIANCIAS SON HEMBRAS Y KIM LE GUSTA LLEGAR TARDE

TIGRESA:A HORA SI LA CASTIGO A LAS 2 POR UN MES

VIVORA:YA RELAGATE AMIGA

Pero tigresa vio un siluetas felinas que venía allí. Una estaba mirando como distraída y otra la decía algo o la regañaba por algo. Y para su sorpresa era xia y Kim que venían muy distraídas, llegaron donde tigresa y víbora.

TIGRESA:HABLANDO DE DIABLO

XIA:LO SIENTO PERO SE NOS PASO LA HORA(fingiendo estar triste)

KIM:PERDON ES QUE SE NOS PASO LA HORA(miraba a xia como cómplice)

VIVORA:BUENO YA ESTAMOS TODAS DONDE VAMOS AHORA

XIA:QUE TAL SI VAMOS A COMER AL RESTAURANTES DEL SEÑOR PING

TIGRESA:ES BUENA IDEA ADEMAS ME DIO HAMBRE

KIM:BUNO NOSOTRAS NOS GASTAMOS EL DINERO E PURA ROPA Y ESO

VIVORA:PERO ANTES HAY QUE LLAMAR A Y EL MAESTRO SHIFU

TIGRESA:SI PARA QUE COMAMOS TODOS

Todas la hembras asintieron y fueron al restaurante del señor ping

_**MIENTRAS NE EL PALACIO DE JADE…..**_

Cansado estaba cierto panda había subido las escaleras 100 y solo porque shifu lo castigo por lo de la mañana.

PO:MAESTRO TERMINE Y ESTPOY EXAUTO

SHIUFI:SI PEROPARA ESTRA CON MI HIJA NO O ESTUVISTE

PO:EHHHE EHHH BUENO ME LOMERECIA

SHIFU:YA TERMINO TU CASTIGO Y ESOS TE QUEDARA COMO LECCION PAR QU NO TE METAS CON MI PEQUEÑA HIJA

PO:ESTA BIEN(como niño castigado movía sus deods)

En eso shifu siente como cierta felina bien corriendo con su patas ,para su sorpresa era xia y atrás tigresa que venían hacia el palacio de jade.

TIGRESA:PAPA IREMOS HOY A RESTAURANTES VINES CIERTO

SHIFU:SI HIJA ESTA VES SI

TIGRESA:Y PO POR QUE ESTA TU CANSADO

PO:NO NADA CASTIGO POR LO DE LA MAÑANA

XIA:DISCULPEN PERO ESTOY CONFUNDIDA QUE PASO EN LA MAÑANA?

TIGRESA:Y SEPUEDE SABER QUE PASO CUANDO VIVORA TE RETO HOY EN LA MAÑANA(sarcasmo)

Xia se quedó callada sabía que la retaría y se disculpo

XIA:LO SIENTO POR PREGUNTAR

PO:AMOR NO SEAS DURO CON XIA,SOLO TENIA CURIOSIDAD CIERTO XIA

XIA;ASI SI SOLO ERA ESO(avergonzada po le había seguido el juego)

TIGRESA:PERO BUENO VAMOS AL RESTAURANTE

Todos bajaron las escaleras uno corriendo y otros con tranquilidad como el maestro shifu, en cambio xia bajo como alma que la lleva el diablo. Llegaron a pueblo y enseguida fueron al restaurante del señor ping

_**EN EL RESTAURANTE….**_

Víbora y Kim esperaban pacientemente a xia y tigresa y los demás sentadas en la mesa. Kim vio que venía n todos y le aviso a víbora que estaba distraída

KIM:TIA VIVORA VIEN YA TODOS

VIVORA:QUE COSA

KIM:QUE YA VIENEN TODOS(insistiendo)

Se sentaron todos tigresa y po juntos, al lado derecho de ello esta Kim, Bengala y Xia y al otro lado su mejor amiga y su padre. El señor ping venia ya a ver que querían ordenar

PING:(le pego en la cabeza un cucharetazo)ESO POR NO VISITARME SEGURO

PO:AUSSH Y LO SIENTO POR NO VISITARTE

PING:Y QUE QUIEREN COMER

TODOS:(unísono)SOPA DE FIDEOS CON INGREDIENTE SECRETO

Po y su papa fueron a la cocina a preparar su cena ,el señor ping le iba a pedir una revancha a shifu para jugar majoh y tigresa y víbora conversaban cosas de chicas ,los interrumpió po

PO:SALE SOPA

Todos comieron la cena, disfrutaban estar todos junto, po miraba a tigresa y shifu ya está planeando otro castigo para el panda. Mientras xia ya estaba por escabullirse y por fin lo logro junto con bengala que él quería su revancha .Kim está conversando con víbora de ropa y kimonos. Nadie noto la ausencia de bengala ni de xia están todo entretenidos conversando, planeando el castigo y el señor ping diciéndole un revancha a shifu.

_**MIENTRAS EN EL BOSQUE…..**_

Xia y bengala se fueron rapidísimo al bosque para tener su revancha que quería tanto bengala

BENGALA:AHOAR SI TE GANO XIA

XIA:ESO MISMO DIJISTE EN EL COMBATE CUNADO TE DEJE NOQUEAD

BENGALA:SOLO ME DESOCNCENTRE NADA MAS .

XIA:QUE ESPERAMOS COMENSEMOS

Se pusieron en posición de ataque, xia espero pacientemente a bengala, ataco con una patada frontal, xia la tomo su pata y lo tiro hacia un árbol. Ahora era el turno de bengala ,xia ataco con sus 2 garras que concentro toda su fuerza ,pero bengala los esquivado. Los 2 atacaron al mismo tiempo y salieron disparados a un árbol el ortos al rio.

XIA:(risa burlona)QUE CHISTOSO TE CAISTE

BENGALA:OYE NO FUE CHISTOSO Y AHOAR AYUDAME

Xia fue confiada y ayuda a su supuesto amigo, pero cuando le tomo la mano al tiro la empapo en el rio.

BENGALA:AHOAR SI ES GRACIOSO(riéndose a carcajada)

XIA:BUENO ESTAMO A MANO

Xia de repente escucho unos ruidos y para su sorpresa era un felina conocida, piel naranja y ojos carmín ,salió de donde estaban los 2 .

TIGRESA:(gruño)XIA TE VOY A MATAR SI NO SME SDAS UN EXPLICACION AHORA MISMO

XIA:EMMEM ES QUE …..

BENGALA:MAMA ES QUE YO KERIA UN REVANCHA Y XIA ACEPTO,NO FUE SU CULPA

TIGRESA:CLARO QUE NO FUE SU CULPA, ES DE LOS 2

Tigresa tiraba humo por sus fosas nasales y les tiro la oreja a xia y bengala, llevándolos del tirón al palacio de jade.

XIA:AUSHHH DUELE MUCHO

BENGALA:MAMA NOS ESTAN MIRANDO

TIGRESA:NO LE COSTO NADA DESOBEDECERME Y AHORA AGUANTAN LAS CONSECUENCIAS

Todos en el pueblo los miraban y cuando llegaron al palacio nadie se quiso meterte en el regaño de tigresa a xia y bengala. Tigresa fue al salón de los héroes y los regaño allí. Todos estaban escuchando hasta el maestro shifu se puso a escuchar atrás de la puerta.

TIGRESA:XIA NO PUEDE SSER TAN TERCA Y PORFIADA

XIA:PEOR PERO(agacho su cara)

BENGALA:MAMA NO LA RETE ASI NO FUE SU CULPA

TIGRESA:BENGAL Y TU POR QUE FUISTE

BENGALA:ESQUE ESQUE(trago grueso)

TIGRESA:XIA NO TE DEJARE MAS SOLA Y AHOAR IRAS CONMIGO APRA TODAS PARTES

Xia no contesto nada y solo asintió, bengala vio que le recorrían las lágrimas salir de sus ojos de xia. Tigresa los mando a sus habitación. Iban saliendo y todo salieron disimulando de la puerta .xia iba triste y cabizbaja ,nunca vio a tigresa tan enojada con ella.

Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones ,pero víbora hablo con tigresa a su habitación para conversar con ella sobre xia.

VIVORA:TIGRESA YO CREO QUE TE PASATE CON XIA

TIGRESA:(gruño)no se me paso la mano

VIVIORA:SI TUS GRITOS SE ESCUCHARON EN TODO EL PALACIO(retándola)

TIGRESA:(avergonzada) EN VERDAD NO DEBI HABERLE AVERGONSADO Y RETADO ASI,PERO ME PREOCUPA SU ESTADO

VIVORA:QUE TE PREOCUPA TIGRESA?

TIGRESA:EN TODOS ESTOS AÑO ES COMO SI XIA FUERA MI HIJA PERO ELLA SOLO ME LLAMA MAESTRA Y NO MAMA

VIVORA: PERO TIGRESA HABLA CON ELLA, NO ES FACIL PARA XIA, NO SABE NADA DE SU PASADO

TIGRESA: SI PERO MAÑANA HABLARE CON XIA AHORA SERA BUENO QUE DESCANSE

VIVORA: SI ES MEJOR TUVO UN DIA PESADO HOY

Tigresa se fue de la habitación de víbora. Luego se fue a su habitación donde estaba po y se acostó al lado de él abrasándolo y como arte de magia se durmió en instante abrasando a po.

_**BUENO TERMINO ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA, QUE PASARA CON XIA DISCULPARA A HABLARA CON XIA, BUENO ME DESPIDO Y BESOS.**_

_**LOBINA16**_


	5. Chapter 5

_***EL MIEDO DE TIGRESA***_

_**AHORA ARE EL SIGUENTE CHAPTER 3,TENGO POCA IMAGINACION Y EL TITULO NO SE SI SEA COHERENTE PERO ESO LO VE USTEDES OJALA QUE EL GUSTE**_

En el valle de la paz gobernaba un silencio incómodo y amaneció sin los rayos del sol ,estaba todo nublado. En el palacio de jade ya había tocado el gong y como todos los día el maestro shifu fue a saludar a sus alumnos e hija. Ya todo estaban afuera de sus habitaciones

SHIFU:BUENOS DIA A TODOS

TODOS:BUENOS DIAS MAESTRO

Lo que noto el maestro es que no había ningún ruido en la habitación de xia, es como so no había nadie y para su sorpresa ,todo estaba ordenado.

SHIUF:AL PARECER XIA SE LEVANTO MAS TEMPRANO HOY

Tigresa no dijo nada, pero se notaba su preocupación en sus ojos. Ya todo fueron a desayunar, cuando entraron encontraron a xia sentada allí distraída.

XIA:BUENOS DIAS MAESTRO(seria y fría mas que nunca)

PO:BUENO DIAS GUEERRO DRAGON

KIM:BUENO DIAS XIA(abrasándola)

Xia correspondió el abraso y los demás la saludaron. Pero se notaba triste y a la ves enojada con su maestra. Salió muy enojada y quería ya no ver a tigresa

TIGRESA:IRAS A ENTRENAR ACASO?(sarcasmo)

XIA:(apretándolo los puños)NO MESTRA IRE AL BOSQUE SOLO KIEROESTAR LEJOS DE USTED

TIGRESA:PUE ANDA SI KIRES

XIA:Y QUE ESTOY HACIENDO(mirando a los ojos directo)

VIVORA:TIGRESA CALMATE!,NO RECUERDAS LA CONVERSACION DE ANOCHE

Tigresa no dijo nada y se calmo ,quería hablar con ella pero la enojaba los terca y orgullosa que es.

TIGRESA:COMOPUEDE SER TAN TERCA Y ORGULLOSA

Po ,víbora miraron a tigresa diciéndole me recuerda a alguien. En eso dentro el maestro shifu alcanzo a escuchar lo que dijo su hija y la mira igual que sus amiga y po.

SHIFU:XIA ME RECUERDA A ALGUIEN EN SER TERCA Y ORGULLOSA

Todas la miradas fueron a tigresa y ella solo se avergonzó de lo que dijo su padre.

SHIFU:TODOS VALLAN A ENTRENAR MENOS TU HIJA DEVEMOS HABLAR

TIGRESA:(brazos cruzados)DE QUE?(enojada)

SHIFU:SABES DE QUE TEBNEMOS QUE HABLAR

_**MIENTRAS CON XIA….. **_

Xia corrió desde de le palacio hacia el bosque ,solo quera alejarse de allí y tal ves golpear alguno arboles y derribarlos hasta que le se quite esa rabia. Mientras golpeaba uno arboles

XIA:QUE SE CREE ESA MAESTRA NO ES NI MI MADRE!(saliendo lágrimas de sus ojos)

En ese momento recordó el regaño y con todo sus fuerza derribo el árbol pero sus patas y zarpas le sangraban. Xia solo golpeaba con todo sus fuerza hasta que se arto y se puso de espaladas a mirar el cielo y cerro sus ojos . Por cierto ya se había despejado.

XIA:NO DEBIO RETARME ASI Y HACERME PASAR ESA VERGUENSA ,LA ODIO POR HABERME ENCONTRADO.(decía en su mente)

Xia sintió unos movimientos en los arbustos que estaban ahí

XIA:SALGA DE AHÍ O JURO QUE LE ROMPO LA CARA A ZARPASOS(mirando con rabia y enfurecida)

_**EN EL PALACIO DE JADE TIGRESA Y SHIFU…..**_

Shifu trago a tigresa al árbol de la sabiduría allí hablaría con ella y no se arriesgaría a que los otros la escucharon apoyadas en la puerta la conversación.

SHIFU:HIJA NO DEBESTE RETAR TAN FUERTE A XIA

TIGRESA:PERO PAPA DESOBEDECIO MIS ORDENES ,NO QUIERO QUE LE PASO NADA MALO

SHIFU:HIJA COMO CONSIDERAS A XIA?(confundido)

TIGRESA:MMM-ES QUE YO-YO

SHIFU:TU LA CONSIDESRAS COMO TU HIJA

TIGRESA:SI PAPA(mirando hacia abajo)

SHIFU:(tomándola de su mentón y haciendo que la mirara a el)HIJA ENTIENDE PARA XIA NO VA SER FACIL A PESAR DE SUS AÑOS AQUÍ ENTRENANDO

Tigresa pensó que xia no la IVA a disculpar de su reto y abraso su padre ,sentía miedo ,shifu la correspondió y la abraso y le dijo

SHIFU:HIJA XIA TE VA A DISCULPAR,SI SE QUE TINE U GENIO D ELOS DEMOSNIO PERO A PESAR DE ESO TINE BUEN CORAZON Y TE KIERES

TIGRESA:PAPA MEJOR HABLARE CON ELLA (soltando a su papa del abraso)

SHIFU:SI DEBS IR

Shifu dejo de abrasar a su hija y tigresa bajo la escalera y fue en busca de xia ,debía disculparse pero no sabia como comenzar pensaba en ese momento.

_**MIENTRAS CON XIA….. **_

XIA:SALGA DE AHÍ O JURO QUE LE ROMPO LA CARA A ZARPASOS(mirando con rabia y enfurecida)

Con esa amenaza el felino Salió de un salto y aterrizo afrente de xia, ella salto hacia atrás y se puso en posición de ataque, enseguida el felino sonrió al ver a su amiga allí.

SHAO:OYE CACHORRA MIMADA NO ME RECUERDAS ACASO?

Xia se relajó y de un abraso tomo a shao para tumbarlo en el suelo.

XIA:SHAO TANTO TIEMPO SI VERTE(felicidad y abrasándolo fuerte)

SHAO:SI LO MISMO DIGO YO PERO PUEDE SOLTAR ME EM CUESTA RESPIRARA

XIA:LO SIENTO(con sus mejilla ardiendo)

Shao noto que sus patas estaban sangrando y con un tono de burla le dijo:

SHAO:A UN NO SE TERMINA ESA MALA COSTUMBRE DE HERIRTE TU PATAS

XIA:NO ME REPROCHE ESTOY DE HUMOR

A xia se le había cambiado su estado de feliz a enojada de repente y eso preocupo a shao

SHAO:XIA TE PASOALGO,ALGUIEN TE ISO ALGO(preocupado y desesperado)

XIA:NO SOLO UNA DISCUSIÓN NADA MAS(fría y cortante)

SHAO:ESTA SEGURA ,SI KIEREA AQUÍ TIENES UN SACO DE BOXEO

XIA:SHAO NO BROMEES(riéndose)

SHAO:RECURDO ALGO QUE TE PONIA FELIS SIMEPRE(sonrisa burlona)

XIA:SHAO NI SE TE OCURRA ,TE AMTO SI LO HACES

Xia sabia que eran cosquilla pero shao aria cosquillas hasta que no estuviera feliz. Xia salió corriendo pero shao la alcanzo y le iso cosquillas

XIA:YA- JAJAJA- SHAO-AJJAJAJA- COSQUILLAS NO-JAJAJAJAJ

SHAO:VAS A CONTARME LO QUE PASO O NO

XIA:PUES –JAJAJ NO –JAJAJA

Xia lo quito de una patada y lo mando a volar a un árbol. Pero se arrepintió al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba

XIA:SHAO DESPIERTYA ESTAS BIEN

SHAO:JA TE ASUSTE

XIA:(le pego un golpe en el estomago. Ya había salido shao del árbol)IDIOTA ME ASUSTANTE

SHAO:NO TE ENOJES TE VOLVERAS VIEJITA(riéndose)

XIA:A QUIEN LE DICES VIEJA PUMA MIEDOSO(mirando hacia otro lado)

SHAO:OYE LE TEMO A LOS RAYOS(avergonzado)

XIA:SI Y OTRAS COASA MAS

SHAO:OYE XIA ME VAS A DECIR Y TE HAGO MAS COSQUILLAS,ADEMAS SOY TU AMIGO Y PUEDE CONTARME TODO

XIA:FUE UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA CON LA MAESTRA TIGRESA

SHAO:PERO QUE HICISTE PARA ESTAR ENOJADA CON ELLA?(confundido)

XIA:ES QUE LE DESOBEDECI Y SUPONGO QUE SE PROCUPO DE MI

SHAO:ESO YA SE SABE ERES MUY DESOBEDIENTE XIA(burlándose)

Xia le salió un lagrima, shao lo único que iso fue abrasarlo y tenerla junto a su pecho y secando sus lagrimas con su garras y le dijo:

SHAO:XIA NO LLORES,TE VOLVERAS ARRUGADA(le decía para subirle el animo)

XIA:AJJA QUE CHISTOSO(sarcasmo)

_**MINETRAS CON TIGRESA…..**_

Tigresa vio esa escena y pensó mejor irse de allí y hablar con xia después cuando llegara al palacio. Se devolvió al palacio y se fue a entrenar junto con los demás. Cuando llego al salón todas la mirada estaban el ella principalmente un felino que esta enojada con ella.

VIVORA:AMIGA HABLATE CON XIA

TIGRESA:EMM NO PUDE MEJOR HABLO CON ELLA CUANDO REGRERSE

VIVORA:Y SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE?

TIGRERSA:TE EXPLICO DESPUES EN TU HABITACION

Víbora asintió, tenia curiosidad pero sabría después .En eso escucho unos pasos cerca de ella y vio a bengala como se acercaba a tigresa.

BENGALA:LLEGO LA MAMA EJEMPLAR(diciéndolo con sarcasmo y enojo)

TIGRESA:HIJO YO SE QUE ESTA ENOJADO CONMIGO POR COMO LOS TRATE ANOCHE

BENGALA:MAMA YO NO ESTOY ENOJADA POR RETARME SI NO ES POR GRITARLE A XIA

TIGRESA:(arrepentida)LOSE PERO HOY HABLARE CON ELLA

BENGALA:OJALA QUE SEA ASI SINO NO TE HABLARE MAS (serio)

Tigresa se sorprendió por la actitud de su hijo, nunca lo vio tan enojada con ella a pesar de sus retos de antes de la llegada de xia. Bengala se fue a los guerreros de madera ,tigresa a la tortuga de jade y los demás a cenar ya era hora decía po con su habitual tono.

_**MIENTRAS CON SHAO Y XIA…**_

Estaba ya atardeciendo y shao le contaba a xia que había hecho todo ese tiempo. Pero no tuvo valor para contarle algo muy escondido de le ni que xia sabia.

XIA:SHAO TU ME CONCOCES DESDE PEQUEÑA

SHAO:SI IVAMOS JUNTOS SIMEPRE A TODOS LADO(sonrojado)

XIA:ENOTNCES DEBES SABER QUE ME PASO

SHAO:EHHE-HEHEE EN VERDAD NO(nervioso)

XIA:COMO DE QUE NO?(enojada)

SHAO:LO SIENTO PERO NO SE NADA DE TI

XIA:ESTA BIEN SI NO ME QUIEERS CONTAR(parándose y cruzando los brazos)

SHAO:NO ES ESOO ESPRA NO TE VAYAS

XIA:ME RE ADEMAS YA ES TARDE

SHAO:NO ESTAS ENOJADA (mirando abajo y haciendo pucheros)

Xia lo miro y le dio un abraso y le dijo:

XIA:NO SHAO ADEMAS YA TENGO QUE IRME

SHAO:XIA QUE TAL SI NOS VEMOS MAÑANA ES SOLO PARA DECIRTE SOBRE TU PASADO

XIA:SIIIII PERO NO LEGUES TRADE

SHAO:AQUÍ A MEDIA NOCHE

Xia le sonrió y se fue en 4 patas hacia el palacio de jade. Shao la miraba como puma enamorado y solo que xia no sabia eso.

_**MIENTRAS EN EL PALACIO DE JADE…..**_

Todos ya habían cenado ,tigresa iba a esperar a xia que llegar y por mientras en es e rato fue donde víbora a contarlo lo que había visto en el bosque.

TIGRESA:VIVORA PUEDO PASAR?(tímidamente)

VIVORA:SI PASA PERO TIEN QUE CONTARME POR QUE NO HABLASTE CON XIA

TIGRESA:A ESO ES QUEEE-XIA-OSEA-XIA(titubeando)

VIVORA:TIGRESA XIA QUE?( tono calmada)

TIGRESA:YA ES QUE XIA ESTABA TAN FELIZ Y RIENDOSE CON AQUEL FELINO QUE NO QUISE INTERUMPIRLA

Víbora quedo con la boca abierta y sorprendida ,xia no hablaba mucho con las otras habitantes y solo se entretenía haciendo entrenado con tigresa.

VIVORA:NO ENSERIO!(casi gritando)

TIGRESA:SII PEOR NO GRITES O DESPERTANRAS LOS DEMAS YA (retándola)

VIVORA:LO SIENTO(riéndose por dentro de la emoción)

TIGRESA:VIVORA PERO NO LE VAYAS A DECIR A XIA QUE LA VI SI NO ME HABLARA MAS

VIVORA:LO PROMETO AMIGA

Víbora ya no aguanta mas en gritar pero tigresa le tapo la boca para que no lo hiciera.

TIGRESA:SHHHHH VIVORA PORFAVOR

VIVORA:LO SIENTO(haciendo pucheros y sus ojos de cachorra castigada)

En eso sintieron un paso y por lo que vieron era xia que venia silenciosamente para que nadien la escuchara llegar. Pero tigresa abrió la puerta y la vio:

TIGRESA:PODEMOS HABLAR XIA

XIA:(CONTENTA Y NERVIOSA)ESTE –ESTE BUENO YA

Las 2 fueron al cuarto de xia ,xia paso primero y después tigresa cerrando la puerta de la habitación. Xia se sentó en un lado de la cama y tigresa al otro lado. Era un ambiente incomodo ninguna se dignaba a hablar .Pero tigresa tomo valor y hablo.

TIGRESA:XIA SOBRE EL RETO Y LO DE LA MAÑANA .LO SIENTO NO DEBI HACERLO(triste y arrepentida)

XIA:NO MAESTRA NO DEBI DESOBEDECERLO NI IRME CON BENGALA A ENTRENAR(ya saliendo un lagrimas )

TIGRESA:MMM XIA TE QUIERO PREGUNTAR ALGO?(tomando todo el valor que pudo )

XIA:QUE COSA MAESTRA?

TIGRESA:(suspirando)TU COMO ME CONSIDERAS XIA

Xia quedo pensativa, ella creía que le iba a preguntar sobre alguien u otro cosa ,tomando un respiro.

XIA:YO LA CONSIDERO COMO MI MA…..

Antes que xia contestar ,tigresa la abraso como un madre y le dijo al oído.

TIGRESA:NO IMPORTA LO QUE EM DIJAS SIMPRE TE CONSIDARE COMO MI HIJA

Xia quedo en shok, no sabia que contestarle, había pensado ya hace tiempo decirle esto pero no se atrevía, tenia miedo que lo negara como hija o algo así.

XIA:(saliendo lagrimas)MAESTRA AUNQUE NO FUERA MI MADRE BIOLOGIACA ,YO SIEMPRE LA HE QUERIDO DECIRLE MAMA PERO ME DABA MIEDO POR SU ACTITUD

Xia no aguantó más y la abraso fuertemente como una hija a su madre, tigresa le correspondió el abraso. Xia sintió un pequeño sentimiento en su pecho de felicidad. Pero cuando tigresa le IVA a decirle algo, xia fue silenciosamente a la puerta y la abrió. Tigresa abrió los ojos y encontró a su amiga víbora tirada en el piso al parecer estaba escuchando todo la conversación.

TIGRESA:VIVORA!

XIA:MAESTRA VIVORA

VIVORA:LO SIENTO PERO NO PUEDE AGUANTARME DE ESCUCHAR LA EMOTIVA CONVERSACION

XIA:MAESTRA OSEA MAMA HEHEMEM LO SIENTO ME EQUIBOQUE(avergonzada)

TIGRESA:NO INPORTA PERO RECUERDA QUE TIEN QUE DECIRME MAMA (sonriéndole maternalmente)

VIVORA:AAAAA,QUE LINDO AMOR DE MADRE E HIJA

Las 2 felina estaba con sus mejilla como tomate y víbora más se ponía feliz por su amiga ,por fin le dijo a xia lo que a ella la consideraba como hija. Pero a víbora no podía quedar más callada por la curiosidad y le pregunto por le felino que esta junto a ella a xia.

VIVORA: Y XIA NO CONTARS AA TU TIA VIVORA Y A TU MAMA

TIGRESA:(negaba con la cabeza)HAY VIVORA(con la mano en la cabeza)

Xia ya no podía estar mas acalorado por la pregunta de víbora ,quería que la tragara la tierra en ese momento.

XIA:MAMA ME ESTABAS ESPIANDO ACASO?(mirando a tigresa)

TIGRESA:A ESO,ES QUE FUE A HABLAR CONTIGO Y VIO QUE ESTA CONTENTA CON EL FELINO

VIVORA:POR CIERTO,¿COMO SE LLAMA?(miraba a xia con picardía)

Xia ya no podía mas, sabia que su tía víbora le haría preguntas hasta saber y su mama bueno tenia curiosidad ,xia se tiro al piso sentada en flor de loto y sus una de sus mano en la cabeza.

XIA:TIA VIVORA DEBO RESPONDER ESO ACASO?

TIGRESA Y VIVORA:SII ,ADEMAS QUEREMO ESCUCHAR EL NOMBRE DE NUESTRO CUÑADO

XIA:MAAAMAAA!(mirando hacia otro lado)

TIGRESA:HIJANO TE AVERGUENESE ADEMAS EN NOOMAL A TU EDAD

XIA:YA ESTA BIEN(con fastidio)SE LLAMA SHAO Y ES VIEJO AMIGO DESDE PEQUEÑOS

VIVORA: ENTONCES YA VAN A SER NOVIOS

XIA:TIA VIVORA SOMOS AMIGOS NADA MAS

VIVORA:SI PERO TU MAMA Y PO ERAN AMIGOS Y MIRACOMO ESTAN AHORA(burlándose)

Xia mira a su madre con la mirada llena de risa y víbora pensaba hay no debí decir eso tigresa me matara.

TIGRESA:(para vengarse)ASI Y TU Y GRULLA ERAN IGUAL AMIGOS Y A HORA VEELOS ALLI ENAMORADO Y CASADOS

Víbora miro su amiga con reproche. Pero una mirada con burla las mirabas a los 2 .

XIA:MAMA Y TIA VIVORA NO SEAN IMMADURAS

TIGRESA:ASI AHORA SERE MAS INMADURA

VIVORA:SI SEREMOS MUCHO MAS INMADURAS

Las miradas de tigresa y víbora se juntaron había complicidad ,quería vengarse de xia y para vengarse le hicieron cosquillas

XIA:YA-JAJAJA-MAMA Y TIA VIVORA-JAJAJA –NO VUELVO A DECIRLE ESO-JAJAJAAJ

VIVORA:NO TE CREMOS XIA

TIGRESA:SI ADEMAS TIEN QUE DECIRNO COMO ES SHAO

XIA:JAJAJA –NO SE LOS DIRE-JAJAJAJAJ

La risa de xia se escuchaba en todo el palacio y cierto panda y maestro fueron ver le escándalo que había en la pieza de xia.

SHIFU:MAARE A XIA SI NO ME DA UN EXCUSA RASONABLE(enojada)

Y en eso venia también el panda que esta casi somnoliento

PO:HAY ENSERIO MATARE A XIA SI NO ME DA UNA BUENA EXCUSA(enojado)

Cuando entraron los 2 a la pieza vieron a tigresa y víbora haciendo cosquilla a xia y escucho que la interrogaban para que les digiera algo importante.

SHIFU:PERO QUE ESCANDOLO ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ

PO:XIA QUE PASO POR QUE TANTA RISA

La reptil y las 2 felina s percataron de la entrada de shifu y po y se detuvieron para explicarle

TIGRESA:AMOR ,PADRE LO SENTIMO ES QUE XIA NO QUISO DECIRNO NADA DE SU NOVIO

VIVORA:SI ERA LA UNICA FORMA DE INTERROGARLA

XIA:QUE NO ES MI NOVIO( casi gritándoles a su mama y tía)

Po y el maestro shifu quedaron sorprendido del grito y los que digiera su mama y su estudiante

SHIFU Y PO:Y COMO SE LLAMA EL NOVIO DE XIA?( casi interrogando a tigresa y víbora)

Xia quedo con cara de que no sean metiche y se callo al suelo de la impresión, creí que la retaría pero envés de eso la interrogo llenando de preguntas.

XIA:SE LLAMA SHAO Y E SMI AMIGO DE INFANCIA

PO:ESTARS SEGURA XIA

XIA:SI MUY SEGURA(cruzándose de brazos)

TIGRESA:PAPA Y AMOR POR QUE NO DEJAMOS DESCANSAR A LA PEQUEÑA CACHORRA ENAMORADA

Todos asintieron y se fueron de la pieza de xia .Pero tigresa antes de salir le dijo a xia:

TIGRESA:CARIÑO BUENAS NOCHES (besándola en la mejilla)

XIA:BUENAS NOCHE MAMA

Pero antes de que saliera tigresa ,xia la pesco del brazo deteniéndola .

XIA:MAMA HEEM NO LE CUENTE NADA A BENGALA PORFAVOR,NO KIERO QUE LE ROMPA ALGUN GUESO A SHAO

TIGRESA:SI SINO YA NO TENDRE CUÑADO(riéndose )

Xia solo miro y cerro la puerta de su pies a ,se recostó en su cama y miro al cielo, pensándole en la cita que iba a tener la próxima noche.

XIA:MM COM IRE CON UN KIMONO O MI ROPA DE SIEMPRE

Xia se durmió después de eso y se quedo dormida hasta la mañana del otro día.

_**HAAA POR FIN FUE LARGO Y YA ME DUEL LA CABESA DE TATO ESCRIBIR ,BUENO ME DESPIDO Y BESO A TODOS .PERO CONTUNUARA…..lobina 16**_


End file.
